Pabbo Luhannie
by BeibiEXOl
Summary: <html><head></head>its GS/ Luhan yeoja cantik yg terkurung dimansion mewah sampai ngalami depresi hebat karena tertekan, lalu datang Kris sebagai kakak tirinya yang acuh. dan datang pula Dana, kembar identik dirinya yang memiliki kepribadian jauh berbeda. mereka bertukar posisi. mulai saat ini kehidupan Luhan berganti, dan Sehun yang membenci Dana dan ia masa lalu Luhan/ ITS HUNHAN and ALL EXO</html>
1. Chapter 1

**hai semuanya kembali lagi dengan ff author terbaru ini, dan sebenarnya ff ini udah lama sih -_- tapi ga pernah dipublish yap, karena author baru aja bisa pake ffnet dan author pengen cepet-cepet ngepost semua ff author yang udah ga kehitung itu dirumah,. tapi author memutuskan untuk ngepstnya sedikit demi sedikit aja. dan juga buat pembaca from another galaxy tenang aja ff itu tetap berlanjut kok sampe tamat...**

**ini ff murni buatan author**

**ya.. walaupun ada kemiripan mungkin itu tidak disengaja, karena kita semua kpoper mungkin aja cara berpikirnya sama -_- eh author juga ga tau jua dah.**

**happy reading**

**its ganderswitch**

**hunhan**

**slight : taoris, kaisoo, baekyeol, sulay, chenmin**

**yo, okay! sexy !**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis dengan surai panjang madu itu tengah memainkan laptopnya. Menonton drama kesukaannya. School 2013, the hiers dan seemua drama ataupun film tentang sekolah. Benar-benar membuatnya iri.

"Huufthh" lirihnya melihat keluar jendela. Beberapa mobil memasuki pagar rumahnya yang mewah. Bisa dibilang mansion mewah. Ya, dia tinggal dengan kakak tirinya.

Kris, adalah kakak tiri seorang luhan.

Luhan yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil, yang hidup dengann keadaan buta sosial setelah berumur 6 tahun sampai umurnya 17 tahun. Yap 11 tahun tanpa bisa melihat dunia luar. Hidupnya hanya dikeliling rumah mewah dan megah ini. Dan beberapa bulan lalu kris datang sebagai kakak tirinya. Tentu luhan sangat senang, bisa memiliki teman sekaligus saudara. Tapi, mimpinya lenyap ternyata kris tidak menyukainya karena ia adik tirinya. Alasan menyakitkan..

Luhan memandangi teman-teman kris yang masuk kerumahnya mengenakan seragam yang cantik dan keren. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah teman-teman kris karena ia dilantai atas.

Lagi-lagi luhan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Ini rumahku, mengapa ia seenaknya menyuruhku berdiam dikamarku seperti itu. Sudah cukup aku terkurung dimansion ini dan sekarang aku malah terkurung dikamar. Kris menyebalkan" gerutu luhan berdiri didepan cermin menatap wajah pucatnya karena jarang terkena sinar matahari.

Kembali luhan berjalan kebalconnya.

"Eh? Sepedanya datang?" Gumam luhan sepeda pesanannya datang dengan pickup itu. Segera ia berlari keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat teman-teman kris duduk diruang tamunya. Terpaksa ia jalan melewati pintu belakang dan mengelilingi rumahnya yang super besar ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menegelilingi taman air mancur dirumah kris.

"Eh?" Gumamnya melihat punggung yeoja berpakaian daster putih rambut tergerai panjang. "Dilihat dari belakangpun tampak cantik" batin chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kesini!" Panggil kris pada chanyeol dan mendecak sebal melihat langkah luhan yang sudah menghilang.

"Kris? Apa ada seorang yeoja disini?" Tanya chanyeol berbisik. Kai, sehun dan suho yang mendengar itu segera bergabung. Sedangkan chen sudah lebih dulu disisi kris.

"apa maksudmu? Mungkin maid yang ada disini" ucap kris santai.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan kris. Oh iya, apa kabar tao dichina? Katanya ia akan kembali sekolah disini?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Em, mungkin lusa. Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian kerumahku sih" tanya kris malas.

"Anyi, aku berencana mengadakan pesta dirumah. Tapi belum tau diirumah siapa. Kita harus merayakan masuknya sehun dan kai" ucap chanyeol girang.

"Hm, ide bagus. Keclub saja" ucap kris.

"Eiiyy, itu membosankan. Bagaimana kalau kita sulap mansion mu ini menjadi club?" Rayu chanyeol tersenyum didekat wajah kris. Kris berdecak kesal dengan tingkah chanyeol yang mengerikan menurutnya.

"Kau gila, aku tidak mau rumahku dimasuki orang lain"

"Hyung, ayolah. Demi kami" ucap sehun dan kai beraegyo.

"Andwae"

"Hyung!" Rayu kai lagi. Tetap kris pada pendiriannya. Tidak.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Dilihatnya kris memasuki rumahnya baru saja setelah mengantarkan teman-temannya pergi

Luhan side

"Oppa?" Seruku berjalan kearahnya. Seperti biasa ia menatapku dingin.

"Jangan berbuat ceroboh jika ada teman-temanku" ucapnya dingin.

Aku menatapnya kesal. Sangat sangat kesal. Mengapa ia terus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Ia bukannya membuat hidupku tambah berwarna malah lebih suram.

"Oppa! Aku salah apa? Mengapa kau selalu dingin padaku" ucapku lirih. Ia hanya menataapku datar.

"Akhir bulan nanti aku akan mengadakan pesta dirumah. Kau tidur lah dihotel satu hari. Aku akan mengurus semuanya" ucapnya santai sambil meminum segelas air didapur. Mwo? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku membencinya! Ia kesini disuruh menjagaku oleh appa. Tapi? Dia malah memperlakukanku seperti pembantu, dan sekarang ia mengusirku?

"Sirheo!" Ucapku kesal. Ia hanya terdiam memakan saladnya.

"Aku membencimu kris! Mulai sekarang aku akan berbuat sesukaku!" Ucapku kesal meninggalkannya sendirian didapur. Aku membanting pintu kamarku kesal.

"Seharusnya aku bisa memanfaatkan ini, dulu aku tidak bisa kabur karena dijaga oleh puluhan penjaga disini. Dan saat ini hanya kris yang menjagaku. Buat apa aku patuh padanya padahal dia sendiri tidak memperdulikanku. Nappeun oppa!" Ucapku kesal didepan cermin.

Tok tok tok

"Nugu!?"

"Na! Kyungsoo!" Pekiknya dari luar. Segera aku berlari kepintu dan membukakan pintu kepada sahabatku satu-satunya itu.

"Kyungie-ya! Bogosipo!" Pekikku memeeluknya dalam.

"Akh, kau membuatku sulit bernafas paboya" ucapnya kesal.

Kini kami tengah duduk disofa kamarku.

"Benarkah? Huhh .. Aku jadi takut berpacaran" gumamku kecil.

"Hiks, kai benar2 jahat lu. Dia selingkuh dibelakangku! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!" Rengeknya memukul-mukul boneka krong ku.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada namja itu kyung! Kau bilang dia satu sekolah kan denganmu? Aku akan kesekolahan dan memarahinya!" Ucapku kesal.

"Ya! Andwae! Kau ingat terakhir kali kau mencoba kabur kesekolahan?"

*flashback

Saat itu aku baru saja masuk kemobil box yang baru mengirimkan barang dirumahku. Aku jalan-jalan dikawasan hongdae sambil menunggu kyungsoo. Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung bertemu banyak orang. Karena itu pertama kalinya aku kabur sejauh ini. Dan baru saja aku melihat kyungsoo berlari kearahku para pengawal sudah memengang kedua tanganku dan membawaku kemobil. Huuhh ...

*flashback end

"Hey hey, kau tidak lihat dirumah ini tidak ada pengawal lagi kyung, aku bebas" ucapku memeluknya lagi.

"Jinca?"

"Em, hari ini aku ikut denganmu ne. Aku ingin tidur dirumahmu seperti didrama-drama yang kutonton jika kita sahabat kita berbagi kamar. Bukannya hanya kau yang selalu menginap dirumahku" ucap ku panjang lebar mengingat-ingat drama yang kutonton.

"Jinja? Apa tidak apa-apa. Aku takut nanti rumahku dikepung oleh para pengawalmu" lirihnya cengo.

"Tidak selama aku diam dan mengunci piintuku. Lagi pula aku sedang marahan dengan kris jadi ia tidak curiga kalau aku tidak keleuar kamar 2 hari" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm .. Baiklah. Kajja kita siapkan baju-bajumu" ucap kyungsoo.

"Setelah mengepak keperluanku. Diam-diam aku dan kyungsoo keluar rumah dan langsung melesat jauh dengan mobil kyungsoo.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Aku bebass!" Pekik ku saat atap mobil dibuka.

"Kau memalukan luhannie!" Ucap kyungsoo kecil.

"Anyi! Aku ! Aku sangat bahagia! Benarkan ahjussi!" Pekikku pada supir truk disebelah mobil kyungsoo. Ia menatapku aneh, but i don't care!

Aku memasuki rumah kyungsoo disana ada eommanya dan appanya. Membuatku iri saja .. Huuhh .. Aku bahkan lupa berapa bulan yang lalu bertemu appaku.

"Waah, jadi ini luhan sangat cantik ne" ucap padaku.

"G-gomawo ahjumma, kyungsoo juga cantik" ucapku tersenyum kikuk.

"Eiygoo, jangan panggil ahjumma. Panggil eomma saja dan panggil ahjussi appa saja" ucap padaku.

"Em, ne eomma !" Seruku senang.

Aku memasuki kamar kyungsoo setelah berbincang pada ms dan . Sangat sangat menyenangkan.

"Lu, aku jadi kuatir kalau kalau kris tau kau kabur" gumam kyungsoo padaku.

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah tidak peduli padanya kyung. Aku membencinya .." Lirihku merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur kyungsoo.

"Yasudah lah, lebih baik malam ini kita jalan-jalan othe? Aku juga ingin melupakan kai si jahat itu. Huhh! Dia benar-benar tega padaku lu" lirih kyungsoo padaku.

"Jinja? kita jalan-jalan?" Pekikku senang

"Tentu"

Kyungsoo mengajakku kesungai han, sungguh suatu fenomena dalam hidupku. Kami membeli makanan jalanan yang nyaman. Huaaaa aku senang sekali. Setelah lama jalan-jalan dan kaki kami mulai sakit ia kami mencari caffee. Tapi tempat sejenis kedai bertuliskan bubble tea mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Kyung, kita kesana saja" ajakku menarik lengannya.

"Bubble tea grape" ucap kyungsoo. Aku merenyitkan keningku bingung.

"Kau pilih apa luhan? Bubble tea sangat enak lo" ucap kyungsoo padaku.

"Hmm, aku taro" ucapku ragu.

Kami duduk dimeja dekat jendela dan amazing! Bubble teanya sangat sangat enak! Rasanya aku ingin tinggal dikedai bubble tea ini saja. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Aku beli 2 lagi ne kyung, untuk dirumah" ucapku tersenyum polos lalu kami berdua meninggalkan kedai bubble tea itu.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku dana. Lepaskan aku. Kita akhiri saja semuanya" ucap namja itu dingin. Yeoja bermata rusa dengan surai hitam itu menatapnya penuh harapan.

"Sehun .."

"Kau membohongiku kalau kau sedang sakit dan akan mati. Kau benar-benar lucu. Aku hanya menghargaimu saat itu tapi, sepertinya kau menganggap itu lucu" ucapnya berbalik dari yeoja yang sudah mengejarnya hampir 3 tahunan ini.

"Sehun-ah! Kita bahkan baru berpacaran 4 hari" lirihnya.

"Lalu? Huh aku menyesal pacaran denganmu" gumam sehun malas.

"S-sehun-ah.. Pernah kah kau mencintaiku?" Lirih yeoja itu lagi.

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Jadi jangan pernah berdiri dihadapanku lagi" ucap sehun dingin meninggalkan dana sendiri.

Dana berdesis sebal walaupun air matanya menetes. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar, melajukan mobilnya asal.

"Baru aku 2 hari kekorea sudah disambut dengan kepedihan ini. Menyebalkan!" Pekiknya membanting stir mobilnya kasar. Dana memarkirkan mobilnya didepan club ternama diseoul. Melangkah dengan pasti dan langsung mengambil botol brandy dan meminumnya asal.

"Kau harus lebih pelan meminumnya dana" gumam si bartander itu malas.

"Eoh? Chen? Kim jongdae? Ya! Bangapta! Kau tau oh sehun sialan itu memutuskanku!" Racau dana lalu berjalan sempoyongan ketiang dansa. Chen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ia mengenal dana saat diparis, ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun sehun pergi, termaksud kumpul dengan teman-temannya. Dan dana tidak pernah akrab dengan tao. Itu yang ia tau tentang dana.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian sehun, dana berniat kekantor appanya untuk salam kembali ke paris. Ia bersekolah disana. Dana memasuki ruang kantor mewah appanya, dan melihat meja yang dipikirnya adalah meja appanya dengan santai ia berjalan kearah meja itu. Dan amplop besar yang terbuka memperlihatkan foto yang setengah terlihat. Dana merenyitkan keningnya bingung. Dengan penasaran ia membuka amplop untuk melihat foto itu.

"Eeh?" Kerutan didahi dana semakin jadi melihat dirinya yang bermain dijalanan, memakan jajanan dipinggir sungai han bersama yeoja bermata bulat.

"I-ini aku?" Gumamnya bingung memperhatikan foto itu lagi. Dan tanggalnya tepat baru saja diambil kemaren malam, saat ia diputuskan sehun dan mabuk diclub.

"Ini bukan aku" gumamnya lagi memperhatikan wajah yeoja bermata rusa bersurai cokelat madu itu.

"Dan 7 bulan yang lalu aku berwarna rambut ini? Dan 7 bulan yang lalu aku ada diparis" gumamnya lagi.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka segera dana memasukan kembali foto keamplop seperti asal dan bersembuyi dibalik bilik diruangan besar itu.

Terlihat lelaki dewasa dengan mungkin sekertarisnyya atau apa dana tidak tau.

"Bagaimana bisa luhan kabur seperti ini! Sejak kapan ia kabur? Apa kris tau?" Ucap lelaki dewasa itu yang tak lain adalah lu zhoumi ayah dana.

"Maaf sajangnim, ini diambil baru tadi malam dan sepertinya ia belum 2 hari kabur. Tuan muda kris tidak tau" ucap sekertarisnya. Lalu namja bertubuh tinggi berwajah kebaratan memasuki ruangan itu masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Appa?"

"Luhan kabur. Apa kau tau! Cepat cari dia! Jangan sampai ia berbuat ulah!" Ucap itu kesal.

"Dan juga, nanti malam sapa adikmu dana. Dia kembaran luhan. Tapi tetap rahasiakan ini darinya" ucap . Kris membelalakan matanya kaget dan kembali menormalkan wajahnya.

"Ne, appa" ucapnya sopan.

"Baiklah, kembali lah kesekolah" ucap appanya.

Dana masih terpaku ditempat persembuyiannya. Menunggu appanya pergi, setelah pergi segera ia berlari mencari kris. Tentu dana mengetahuinya karena dia teman sehun walaupun kris tidak pernah melihat dana.

.

.

.

Kris melangkah kemobilnya "Sungguh tidak disangka. Akan ada luhan lagi didunia ini? Cukup satu luhan!" Pekik kris membanting stir nya kesal.

Terdengar suara pintu mobilnya terbuka, menampakan seorang yeoja bermata rusa bibir tipis kulitnya tidak terlalu pucat seperti luhan. Dengan baju yang lumayan minim memasukki kursi penumpangnya.

"N-nuguya!" Umpat kris kaget.

"Perkenalkan oppa, namaku dana. Dan aku adikmu" ucapnya santai.

"Mwo?" Kris menatap dana tidak percaya.

"Dimana luhan" ucap dana dingin. Kris mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengontorl dirinya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Dan aku bukan oppamu" ucap kris malas.

"Itu tidak penting, aku mencari luhan dan juga, jangan banyak bertanya" ucap dana malas.

"Aku tidak mau memberitau mu, sudahlah keluar dari mobilku" ucap kris malas.

"Apa jadinya jika appa tau kalau aku sudah tau tentang kembaran dan itu karena kau" ancam dana.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan percaya diri keluar dari mobil jemputan bersama kyungsoo dan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan siswa siswi berseragam.

"Kyungie, coba kau rasakan. Jantungku berdebar kencang" ucap luhan mengarahkan tangan kyungsoo kejantungnya.

Kami berjalan memasuki sekolahan bersama, kulihat beberapa mobil mewah memasuki sekolahan dan salah satunya namja berkulit putih pucat di mobil ferrari merah itu menatapku dingin.

"Apaan" gumamku bingung.

"Ne?"

"Aniyo kyung, oh iya kelasmu dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku dikelas atas lu. Oh iya, otokhe aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat pelajaran" gumam kyungsoo bingung.

"Tenang saja kyung, aku akan keliling sekolahan sendiri. Kau kekelas saja. Nanti istirahat kita bertemu dicaffetaria disini" ucapku saat kami melewati kantin mewah sekolah ini.

"Em, hati-hati ne. Jangan sampai ada yang tau" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai jalan-jalan disekolahan.

Aku duduk dibangku koridor dan tidak lupa senyum diwajahku pada murid yang melewatiku. Oh tuhan, aku bahkan ingin meteskan air mataku saking senangnya. Aku memperbaiki sedikit brazerku.

"Hey!" Sapa seseorang duduk disebelahku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kelas mana?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Emm .. A-akuu .." Otokhe? Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan!

"Kau murid baru?" Tanyanya lagi.

"E-i iyaa" ucapku kikuk.

"Perkenalkan namaku taehyung" ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Sungguh namja yang tampan.

"Namaku luhan" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Oh iya taehyung-ah, kau tau namja ini?" Tanyaku menunjukan foto kai diponselku.

"Ooooh, kai sunbae? Ada urusan apa luhan dengannya?" Tanyannya malas.

"Hmm, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Mmm, dia biasanya berkumpul diexo camp dilantai atas. Kau bisa kesana saat istirahat mereka selalu berkumpul disana" jelas taehyung.

Tengg tengg teengg

"Eh? Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku kekelas dulu yeppo nuuna" ucapnya melambai kearahku. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Exo camp?" Gumamku berjalan menaiki tangga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukk

"auww" gumamku saat sudah tersungkur dilantai.

"Eh?" Ia menatapku bingung.

"Aduuh" omelku merapikan kembali rokku yang singkat karena memakai rok kyungsoo yang leebih pendek dariku.

"Maafkan aku, kau kelas mana? Oh iya perkenalkan namaku chanyeol" ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, aku murid baru. Masih belum menentukan kelasku. Aku disini ingin liat2 sekolahnya" ucapku masih kesal.

"Hmm, araseo. Kalau begitu aku kekelasku dulu ya. Annyeong" ucapnya tersenyum menepuk2 kepalaku.

"Apa yang dia lakukan" gumamku menatap punggungnya yang berlari kekelasnya mungkin. Pakaiannya yang terlihat tidak rapi. Sepertinya ia jenis bad boy yang ada didrama-drama. Ehm? Dia mirip kim tan?

Aku kembali bejalan santai saat aku bertemu guru yang terlihat galak.

"Yacckkk! Kau membolos ya!" Pekiknya dari jauh.

Deg?

Otokhe. Ia menghampiriku dan aku pun lari -_-

"Huwaaa!" Pekikku menuuruni tangga.

Setelah kejar-kejaran cukup lama dan juga keliling2 dari lap komputer sampai lab sains akhirnya aku kembali kecaffetaria menunggu kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo lama sekali, apa aku sendiri saja yang melabrak kai ya" gumamku, dan aku pun memutuskan kembali kelantai atas. Memikirkan kyungsoo yang menangis saat menceritakannya membuatku naik darah.

"Luhannie! Kau kemana?" panggil kyungsoo. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kemana lagi, aku akan melabrak kai" ucapku melanjutkan jalanku.

"Mwo? Ya! Andwae!" Pekiknya mengejarku? Eh? Aku pun kembali berlari. Untung aku sudah hapal ruangan exo camp nya. Sesaat aku terdiam didepan pintu itu. Dan membukanya kasar karena kyungsoo semakin dekat. Dan tepat kai berdiri menatapku aneh. Aku tidak peduli aku membencinya.

"Ya!" Baru saja aku menunjuknya dan melangkah sosok namja dingin yang salama ini aku benci berada didepanku.

Glep.

"Lu!" Kyungsoo memanggilku didepan pintu. Aku menatap kai tajam dan langsung berlari kepintu tanpa menatap kris. Aku melewati yeoja tinggi yang juga baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Aisshh, paboya jinja! Mengapa aku tidak bisa memprediksi iniii !

Kyungsoo menyeretku kembali kecaffetaria.

"Kyung otokhe, kris melihatku" lirihku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau sendiri! Otokhe. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang lu" ucap kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Sirheo aku masih ingin disini" lirihku.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kris akan memarahimu. Aishh luhannie pabo" omel kyungsoo disepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

"Ya!" Pekik luhan menunjuk kearah kai. Kai menatap yeoja itu bingung, sama halnya sehun disebelahnya. Chen yang duduk disofa, chanyeol yang tengah memakan jjangmyeonnya dan suho yang tengah membaca buku.

"Lu!" Pekik kyungsoo. Membawa luhan pergi. Kris menatap adiknya entah itu luhan atau dana. Tapi ia yakin kalau itu luhan karena bersama kyungsoo.

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu kemari" gumam chen. Kris dan kai menatap chen bingung.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Ya oh sehun, kau tau setelah kau memutusinya ia mabuk dibarku dan terpaksa aku membopongnya pulang" oceh chen malas.

"Kau mengenal yeoja itu?" Tanya kris bingung.

"Hmm, dana pengikut sehun" ucap chen malas.

"Ooh, jadi anak itu" batin kris.

"Tapi kenapa ia menunjukku" gumam kai bingung.

"Mungkin efek alkoholnya belum hilang hyung" ucap sehun terkekeh.

"Eh? Dia yeoja murid baru disini" ucap chanyeol.

"Mwo? Dia gila?" Ucap chen memekik.

"Sehun-ah hentikan dia! Aku tidak ingin menjadi budaknya untuk terus memperhatikanmu! Kau tau betapa menderitanya aku" omel chen.

"Bukankah dia seharusnya diparis. Benar-benar" timpal suho malas.

"Molla, aku tidak ingin beriurusan dengannya lagi hyung" ucap sehun berhambur disebelah chen dan chanyeol.

Tao yang sedari tadi berdiri disana mendesah lemah. Yup, dana adalah musuh bebuyutannya saat diparis.

"Kau juga mengenalnya?" Tanya kris.

"Hm, dia yeoja menyebalkan yang pernah ada" ucap tao kesal.

"Okey, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui dana" batin kris kesal.

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa sangat-sangat terpaksa luhan keluar dari mobil kyungsoo yang mengantarnya kerumahnya.

"Gomawo ahjussi" ucap luhan malas.

Luhan side

"Dasar kris menyebalkan!" Gerutuku memasuki rumahku yang sepi sepertii kuburan ini.

"Hey! You!" Panggil suara yeoja dibelakangku. Molla, aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan mencetak beberapa foto selca ku disekolahan. Hihihii

"Ya!" Panggil yeoja itu lagi dibelakang.

"Maid kurang aj-"

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku didepan cermin?" Gumamku menatapnya lagi.

Ia menatapku lekat, aneh.

"N-nuguseyo?" Ucapku ragu. Apa aku sudah gila?

"Benar-benar ajaib. Kau kembaranku" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"M-mwo? K-kembaran?" Tanyaku ragu.

Namanya dana, sudah lebih 1 jam ia menjelaskannya padaku. Kini kami dikamarku, tentu aku sangat senang. Dia sangat manis, ia banyak bercerita tentangnya dan aku pun hanya menceritakan hidupku seperti disangkar emas.

"Appa benar-benar jahat" lirihku kesal.

"Luhan? Maafkan aku, tapi hidupku tidak semanis itu" ucap dana tersenyum padaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah diperhatikan disana lu. Yaa, kau tau. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak pernah ia peduli sedikitpun. Mungkin ia memperlakukanmu seperti ini untuk masa depanmu" ucap dana tersenyum.

"Itu yang selalu ia katakan padaku. Oranng tua menyebalkan. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya terkurung seperti ini bertahun-tahun tanpa tau dunia luar. Sungguh menyebalkan" omel luhan lagi.

Luhan side

"Dana-ya? Kau serius? Kau tidak akan tahan harus terus-terusan terkurung seperti aku" lirihku saat dana menawarkan untuk menggantikan posisiku.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku sudah bosan hidup diluar. Aku ingin memberikan kebebasan kepada dongsaengku. Dan juga hatikuu juga sedih masa kau pertama kali kesekolahan kemaren" omel dana.

"Biarpun aku jahat, tapi aku tidak akan jahat pada saudaraku. Apalagi kau satu-satunya saudaraku" ucap dana lagi tersenyum padaku.

"Tapii, apa aku juga harus berakting seperti mu?" Tanyaku kuatir.

"Ahaha, tentusaja tidak perlu. Jadi dirimu saja, dan kau hanya perlu memakai namaku" ucap dana tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain luhan. Jadi lakukan apa yang kau mau dengan namaku" ucapnya lagi tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, gomawo" ucapku sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kita kembar, aku sangat senang. Nado gomawo"

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**othe? mau lanjut lagi? review yang banyak eaaaaaaa...**

**sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya ne ^.^ kalo masih mau baca jugaa T_T**

**anyeong !**


	2. Chapter 2

**kyaaa! kembali lagi! **

**terimakasih review nya yang di chapter 1, walaupun cuman sedikit... heheheee**

**yasudah lahh .. author langsung aja ..**

**happy reading!**

"Apa jadinya jika appa tau kalau aku sudah tau tentang kembaran dan itu karena kau" ancam dana.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan percaya diri keluar dari mobil jemputan bersama kyungsoo dan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan siswa siswi berseragam.

"Kyungie, coba kau rasakan. Jantungku berdebar kencang" ucap luhan mengarahkan tangan kyungsoo kejantungnya.

Kami berjalan memasuki sekolahan bersama, kulihat beberapa mobil mewah memasuki sekolahan dan salah satunya namja berkulit putih pucat di mobil ferrari merah itu menatapku dingin.

"Apaan" gumamku bingung.

"Ne?"

"Aniyo kyung, oh iya kelasmu dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku dikelas atas lu. Oh iya, otokhe aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat pelajaran" gumam kyungsoo bingung.

"Tenang saja kyung, aku akan keliling sekolahan sendiri. Kau kekelas saja. Nanti istirahat kita bertemu dicaffetaria disini" ucapku saat kami melewati kantin mewah sekolah ini.

"Em, hati-hati ne. Jangan sampai ada yang tau" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai jalan-jalan disekolahan.

Aku duduk dibangku koridor dan tidak lupa senyum diwajahku pada murid yang melewatiku. Oh tuhan, aku bahkan ingin meteskan air mataku saking senangnya. Aku memperbaiki sedikit brazerku.

"Hey!" Sapa seseorang duduk disebelahku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kelas mana?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Emm .. A-akuu .." Otokhe? Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan!

"Kau murid baru?" Tanyanya lagi.

"E-i iyaa" ucapku kikuk.

"Perkenalkan namaku taehyung" ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Sungguh namja yang tampan.

"Namaku luhan" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Oh iya taehyung-ah, kau tau namja ini?" Tanyaku menunjukan foto kai diponselku.

"Ooooh, kai sunbae? Ada urusan apa luhan dengannya?" Tanyannya malas.

"Hmm, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Mmm, dia biasanya berkumpul diexo camp dilantai atas. Kau bisa kesana saat istirahat mereka selalu berkumpul disana" jelas taehyung.

Tengg tengg teengg

"Eh? Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku kekelas dulu yeppo nuuna" ucapnya melambai kearahku. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Exo camp?" Gumamku berjalan menaiki tangga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukk

"auww" gumamku saat sudah tersungkur dilantai.

"Eh?" Ia menatapku bingung.

"Aduuh" omelku merapikan kembali rokku yang singkat karena memakai rok kyungsoo yang leebih pendek dariku.

"Maafkan aku, kau kelas mana? Oh iya perkenalkan namaku chanyeol" ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, aku murid baru. Masih belum menentukan kelasku. Aku disini ingin liat2 sekolahnya" ucapku masih kesal.

"Hmm, araseo. Kalau begitu aku kekelasku dulu ya. Annyeong" ucapnya tersenyum menepuk2 kepalaku.

"Apa yang dia lakukan" gumamku menatap punggungnya yang berlari kekelasnya mungkin. Pakaiannya yang terlihat tidak rapi. Sepertinya ia jenis bad boy yang ada didrama-drama. Ehm? Dia mirip kim tan?

Aku kembali bejalan santai saat aku bertemu guru yang terlihat galak.

"Yacckkk! Kau membolos ya!" Pekiknya dari jauh.

Deg?

Otokhe. Ia menghampiriku dan aku pun lari -_-

"Huwaaa!" Pekikku menuuruni tangga.

Setelah kejar-kejaran cukup lama dan juga keliling2 dari lap komputer sampai lab sains akhirnya aku kembali kecaffetaria menunggu kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo lama sekali, apa aku sendiri saja yang melabrak kai ya" gumamku, dan aku pun memutuskan kembali kelantai atas. Memikirkan kyungsoo yang menangis saat menceritakannya membuatku naik darah.

"Luhannie! Kau kemana?" panggil kyungsoo. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kemana lagi, aku akan melabrak kai" ucapku melanjutkan jalanku.

"Mwo? Ya! Andwae!" Pekiknya mengejarku? Eh? Aku pun kembali berlari. Untung aku sudah hapal ruangan exo camp nya. Sesaat aku terdiam didepan pintu itu. Dan membukanya kasar karena kyungsoo semakin dekat. Dan tepat kai berdiri menatapku aneh. Aku tidak peduli aku membencinya.

"Ya!" Baru saja aku menunjuknya dan melangkah sosok namja dingin yang salama ini aku benci berada didepanku.

Glep.

"Lu!" Kyungsoo memanggilku didepan pintu. Aku menatap kai tajam dan langsung berlari kepintu tanpa menatap kris. Aku melewati yeoja tinggi yang juga baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Aisshh, paboya jinja! Mengapa aku tidak bisa memprediksi iniii !

Kyungsoo menyeretku kembali kecaffetaria.

"Kyung otokhe, kris melihatku" lirihku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau sendiri! Otokhe. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang lu" ucap kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Sirheo aku masih ingin disini" lirihku.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kris akan memarahimu. Aishh luhannie pabo" omel kyungsoo disepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

"Ya!" Pekik luhan menunjuk kearah kai. Kai menatap yeoja itu bingung, sama halnya sehun disebelahnya. Chen yang duduk disofa, chanyeol yang tengah memakan jjangmyeonnya dan suho yang tengah membaca buku.

"Lu!" Pekik kyungsoo. Membawa luhan pergi. Kris menatap adiknya entah itu luhan atau dana. Tapi ia yakin kalau itu luhan karena bersama kyungsoo.

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu kemari" gumam chen. Kris dan kai menatap chen bingung.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Ya oh sehun, kau tau setelah kau memutusinya ia mabuk dibarku dan terpaksa aku membopongnya pulang" oceh chen malas.

"Kau mengenal yeoja itu?" Tanya kris bingung.

"Hmm, dana pengikut sehun" ucap chen malas.

"Ooh, jadi anak itu" batin kris.

"Tapi kenapa ia menunjukku" gumam kai bingung.

"Mungkin efek alkoholnya belum hilang hyung" ucap sehun terkekeh.

"Eh? Dia yeoja murid baru disini" ucap chanyeol.

"Mwo? Dia gila?" Ucap chen memekik.

"Sehun-ah hentikan dia! Aku tidak ingin menjadi budaknya untuk terus memperhatikanmu! Kau tau betapa menderitanya aku" omel chen.

"Bukankah dia seharusnya diparis. Benar-benar" timpal suho malas.

"Molla, aku tidak ingin beriurusan dengannya lagi hyung" ucap sehun berhambur disebelah chen dan chanyeol.

Tao yang sedari tadi berdiri disana mendesah lemah. Yup, dana adalah musuh bebuyutannya saat diparis.

"Kau juga mengenalnya?" Tanya kris.

"Hm, dia yeoja menyebalkan yang pernah ada" ucap tao kesal.

"Okey, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui dana" batin kris kesal.

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa sangat-sangat terpaksa luhan keluar dari mobil kyungsoo yang mengantarnya kerumahnya.

"Gomawo ahjussi" ucap luhan malas.

Luhan side

"Dasar kris menyebalkan!" Gerutuku memasuki rumahku yang sepi sepertii kuburan ini.

"Hey! You!" Panggil suara yeoja dibelakangku. Molla, aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan mencetak beberapa foto selca ku disekolahan. Hihihii

"Ya!" Panggil yeoja itu lagi dibelakang.

"Maid kurang aj-"

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku didepan cermin?" Gumamku menatapnya lagi.

Ia menatapku lekat, aneh.

"N-nuguseyo?" Ucapku ragu. Apa aku sudah gila?

"Benar-benar ajaib. Kau kembaranku" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"M-mwo? K-kembaran?" Tanyaku ragu.

Namanya dana, sudah lebih 1 jam ia menjelaskannya padaku. Kini kami dikamarku, tentu aku sangat senang. Dia sangat manis, ia banyak bercerita tentangnya dan aku pun hanya menceritakan hidupku seperti disangkar emas.

"Appa benar-benar jahat" lirihku kesal.

"Luhan? Maafkan aku, tapi hidupku tidak semanis itu" ucap dana tersenyum padaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah diperhatikan disana lu. Yaa, kau tau. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak pernah ia peduli sedikitpun. Mungkin ia memperlakukanmu seperti ini untuk masa depanmu" ucap dana tersenyum.

"Itu yang selalu ia katakan padaku. Oranng tua menyebalkan. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya terkurung seperti ini bertahun-tahun tanpa tau dunia luar. Sungguh menyebalkan" omel luhan lagi.

Luhan side

"Dana-ya? Kau serius? Kau tidak akan tahan harus terus-terusan terkurung seperti aku" lirihku saat dana menawarkan untuk menggantikan posisiku.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku sudah bosan hidup diluar. Aku ingin memberikan kebebasan kepada dongsaengku. Dan juga hatikuu juga sedih masa kau pertama kali kesekolahan kemaren" omel dana.

"Biarpun aku jahat, tapi aku tidak akan jahat pada saudaraku. Apalagi kau satu-satunya saudaraku" ucap dana lagi tersenyum padaku.

"Tapii, apa aku juga harus berakting seperti mu?" Tanyaku kuatir.

"Ahaha, tentusaja tidak perlu. Jadi dirimu saja, dan kau hanya perlu memakai namaku" ucap dana tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain luhan. Jadi lakukan apa yang kau mau dengan namaku" ucapnya lagi tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, gomawo" ucapku sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kita kembar, aku sangat senang. Nado gomawo"

.

.

.

Kini aku berada diapartement dana. Lumayan luas.

"Mian apartementku tidak semewah mansion yang selama ini kau tempati" ucap dana membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Em, tempat ini sempurna. Seperti apartement yang sering kulihat didrama. Ini sangat indah" ucapku tersenyum.

"Aiigoo, kau ini. Apa 11 tahun kau hidup disebuah drama" gumamnya.

"Dana-ya. Ini semua milikmu?" Tanyaku menatap koleksi sepatu dan tas miliknya.

"Hm, tapi kurasa tidak sebanyak milikmu" ucapnya terkekeh.

"Kau memakainya keluar?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu, tidak sepertimu yang memakai semua pakaian itu disekeliling mansion mu. Aigoo .. Aku sangat prihatin denganmu" gumam dana tertawa kecil.

"Jinja? Kau pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?!" Tanyaku antusias sambil mencoba beberapa topi dan mantel dana.

"Hm, beberapa kali"

"Bagaimana? Hmm kau tinggal diamerica kan selama ini? Pasti disana kau hidup dengan bebas" ucapku menatapnya penasaran.

"Begitulah lu, tapi satuhal. Kau tidak boleh berpacaran melebihi batas bibirmu araseo! Tidak boleh lebih!" Ucap dana tegas padaku.

"Em, apa kau lebih dari itu?" Tanyaku lagi polos. Kulihat ia tertawa kecil.

"Anyi" ucapnya tertawa.

"Oh iya, hubungi aku jika kau bingung ne" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Eh tunggu! Aku juga ingin sekolah" ucapku malas.

"Di xoxo high school" ucapku lagi.

"Hm, tentu aku akan mengurus semuanya. 2 hari lagi kau bisa bersekolah disana. Dana-ya" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Em, luhannie!" Ucapku tertawa kecil memanggilnya dengan namaku.

.

.

.

2 hari libur ku gunakan untuk shoping keperluan sekolahku. Tidak lupa bersama kyungsoo sahabat sejatiku.

"Keundae luhannie, apa dana baik-baik saja bersama kriis?" Tanya kyungsoo padaku.

"Em, tentu ia akan baik-baik saja. Dia yeoja yang tangguh" ucapku santai.

"Kyungie, besok jemput aku ne kesekolah. Nanti hari selanjutnya aku akan mencoba memakai bus. Kau tau betapa aku ingin sekali mengendarai bus" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, tentu" ucap kyungsoo teersenyum aneh.

"Perkenalkan namaku dana, lu dana. Senang bertemu kalian" ucapku tersenyum.

"Dana ssi, kau bisa duduk dikursi sebelah baekhyun" ucap sonsaengnim padaku.

"Gomabsemnida sonsaengnim" ucapku berjalan kikuk kekursi yeoja tembem bernama baekhyun itu.

"Hi!" Ucapku tersenyum padanya. Ia membalasku tersenyum. Dan kembali belajar.

"Uh, gurunya sangat membosankan. Lihatlah! Aku benci belajar" battinku menatap papantulis malas. Dan akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Dana-ya kajja kekantin" ajak baekhyun.

"Em, tapi kita kekelas 11-1 dulu. Disana ada temanku kyungsoo" ucapku.

"Eh? Kau berteman dengannya?"

"Em, dia sahabatku"

"Hmm, dia anak yang pintar dan jago dalam bernyanyi. Dan juga dia digosipkan baru saja putus dengan kai" bisik baekhyun.

"Hm, aku tau itu"

"Luhanniie!" Pekik kyungsoo menghambur kearahku. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Eh, dana-ya. Kajja kekantin" ucapnya kikuk.

"Eh? Hi baekhyun"

"Hay kyungsoo, kita satu club kan" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Hmm, kita ber3 sudah saling mengenal. Dan itu bagus. Kajja kita kekantin. Dikantin sini makanannya apa saja ya .." Gumamku disepanjang jalan.

Kami duduk bersama.

"Kyungie, jadi seperti ini keadaan istirahat dikantin. Ternyata sangat ribut ne" bisikku pada kyungsoo. Kulihat ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, aku akan memesan bubble tea dulu ne. Kalian mau?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu membeli sendirian. Tapi biarlah.

"Aku tidak"

"Nado"

"Yasudah, aku kesana dulu ya" ucapku kikuk saat ikut mengantri. Kulihat tatapan murid lain kearahku.

"Apa yang salah?" Batinku.

"Eh? Hey! Mereka diisini!" Pekik yeoja disebelahku saat mengantrii.

"Nugu?" Gumamku. Kuliihat beberapa namja memasuki kantin. Ya, mereka tampan. Mungkin kelompok flower boy sekolah. Seperti drama yang sering kutonton.

"Wow" gumam ku saat melihat kris berjalan dengan angkuh. Ahaha, menggelikan.

JLEB

Baru saja aku tertawa ia menatapku dingin. Semoga ia tidak mengenaliku. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi menunggu bubble tea taroku. Uuh can't wait.

"Kyaaaaa! Sehun-aaaaaah! OH SEEEEHUUUUUUUUN!" Pekik yeoja dibelakangku.

"Ya! Brisik!" Umpatku kesal. Toh dana kan yeoja kasar.

"Mwo? Kau baru saja menyela kami!" Pekik tiga yeoja itu menatapku tajam. Okey, mereka mungkin geng centil disekolah. Seperti didrama.

"Hm, diamlah" ucapku santai mengambil bubble tea ku dan berjalan agak cepat kebangku ku.

"Eh?" Aku menatap bangkku yang sudah penuh oleh namja.

"Nugu?"

"Dana-yaa!" Panggil baekhyun nyaring. Dengan ragu aku duduk dikursiku asal.

Perlahan kukeluarkan smartphone ku diam-diam.

Dana mengenal beberapa orang disekolah. Chen, sehun, tao, suho. Yang mana mereka? Mungkinkah salah satu disini.

"Eiiy, dana-ya! Aku baru dengar dari chen kalau kau fans sehun ya?" Rayu baekhyun tertawa kecil. Aku menatap kyungsoo yang sudah mengendikan bahunya.

"Hm, tentu! A-aku sangat menyukai sehun" ucapku mantap dengan senyuman lebarku. Padahal aku tidak tau yang mana oh sehun itu. Otokhe.

"Ya, kau membohongiku. Namamu dana bukan luhan" ucap chanyeol namja waktu itu.

"Ne?"

"Aaaaah, mian" ucapku kikuk. Entah tanganku sudah basah berkeringat apalagi dari tadi kris memperhatikanku. Seberusaha mungkin aku bertingkah cool seperti dana.

"Kudengar kau sekolah diglobal high school diparis?" Ucap kris.

"E-em" ucapku kaku. Otokhe.

"Eh? Sehun-ah, apa dia terlihat berubah?" Tanya kris tersenyum nakal padaku.

"Apa! Aku tidak berubah. Aku selamanya menyukainya!" Ucapku kesal pada kris. Benar-benar.

"Aku baru tau kau akrab dengan kyungsoo" ucap kris lagi. Okey semua dimeja menatapku bingung. Kris jahat! Ia sudah tau aku luhan!

"Aku baru saja mengenalnya!" Sela kyungsoo. Gomawo, kau penyelamatku.

"Benarkah" ucap kris santai.

"Kyungie, kau mau ini?" Sela namja tan. Oh? Dia kai. Kulihat kyungsoo hanya menolaknya acuh. Nappeun nom.

"Dana-ya? Kau benar-benar bersekolah disini?" Tanya chen. Aku tau soalnya tadi kai sempat berbicara dengannya. Dan satu lagi namja berkulit putih pucat yang aku yakini adalah sehun.

"Hm" ucapku sok cool.

"Apa disana kau belajar dengan baik? Kudengar beberapa hari lagi akan ada ulangan" gumam suho. Eh? Aku menatap kris yang dari tadi tersenyum remeh padaku. Menyebalkan.

"Tentu, aku selalu memperhatikan guruku saat pembelajaran" ucapku mantap.

Aku tidak tahan berada disini, aku takut membongkar identitasku. Lebih baik aku pergi.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, aku duluan ya" ucapku pada baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Sekali lagi aku menatap kris tajam. Memuakan.

Aku berjalan menghentakan kakiku kesal kedalam kelas yang masih sepi. Menyebalkan.

To: my twins

"Dana-ya, kris benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia sudah tau identitasku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sent

From: my twins

"Really? Sudah lah lu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ia tidak akan membongkar identitas kita. Dan juga, sebenarnya kris itu bukan saudara tiri kita. Ia anak angkat appa. Tapi ini rahasia ne. Makanya ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan pada appa. Kita tinggal mengancamnya saja. Kkkee"

To: my twins

"Jinca? Aigoo benar-benar. Dana-ya bisa kau kirimkan profil orang yg mengenalmu. Seperti chen, suho, dan sehun"

From; my twins

Aku kirim diemail mu. Dan juga untuk tambahan. Chen itu budakku dulu dan ia pemilik hotel sekaligus club artemis diseoul. Kau tinggal santaii saja dengannya. Sedangkan suho hanya sekedar kenal. Dan oh sehun, dia namja yang aku sukai. Ia sepertinya sangat membenciku karena aku pernah berbohong dengannya lu. Jadi terserah kau saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan diriku"

Aku merenyirkan keningku heran, dana benar2 acuh ternyata. Kalau aku jadi orang gila dengan namanya? Apa dia akan tetap santai kkkeee

To: my twins

"Emm, araseo. Gomawo dana-ya. Saranghae my twins"

From : my twins

"Nado~"

Aku tersenyum senang. Dana benar-benar baik hati.

Kini aku menatap diriku dicermin toilet yeoja.

"Aku cantik, mengapa sehun malah membenciku" gumamku kesal. Dengan santai aku keluar toilet kulihat kris dan juga sehun dan teman-teman yang lainnya berjalan beriringan.

"Ciih, seperti sekumpulan anak itik" gumamku kesal.

"Mwo? Anak itik?" Pekik seorang yeoja disebelahku. Dan seketika pandangan mereka menatapku mengintimidasi.

"Kau meneyebut kami anak itik?" Tanya suho kesal.

"Anyi?" Ucapku gelagapan.

"Memangnya kami seperti anak itik?" Ucap chanyeol memajukan wajahnya padaku dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya didepan para yeoja.

"Tentu saja tidak. Eee ... S-sebenarnya.. Ya! Sebenarnya aku sedang merutuki diriku sendiri. Hehee" ucapku kikuk langsung berlari kabur.

Hoosh

Hoosh

"Hampir saja .."

"Hampir saja apa?" Ucap suara menginterupsiku. Ya, kini aku ada diatap sekolah. Eh? Oh sehun?

"Apa maksudmu sekolah disini, bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak muncul dihadapanku lagi" ucapnya dingin. Mwo? Nappeun namja, beraniiinya ia seperti itu pada dana. Nappeun.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu lagi. So, lupakan masalalu kita. Aku akan memulai kembali hidupku disini. Anggap saja kita tidak kenal" ucapku kesal.

"Cih, kau benar2 gila" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku gilaa?" Pekikku. Kau tidak pernah merasakan gila! Aku 7 bulan berada dirumah sakit jiwa. Kau tidak tau betapa mengerikannya gila itu. Benar-benar membuat emosi.

"Ya, kau memang gila" ucapnya santai. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Nappeun!" Pekikku berlari meninggalkannya. Oh sehun ternyata lebih menyeebalkan dari pada kris. Mengapa dana bisa mencintai namja seperti ini. Gantengan juga kim so hyun ku.

Yaps, akhirnya pulang sekolah juga. Kali ini aku mampir kekedai bubble tea sebelah sekolahan ku.

Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama kyungsoo, menyebalkan. Gara-gara kris. Eh? Ini hanya kekhawatiran tidak berguna, lagi pula kris sudah tau aku luhan.

Aku menyeruput bubble tea ku keluar kedai. Dan tepat bertemu namja menyebalkan ini lagi. Aku menatapnya dingin dan langsung meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan kehattle bus didekat jalan masuk sekolahannya. Tapi sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron Sedan - hitam silver berhenti dihadapannya.

Seorang yeoja bersurai hitam bergelombang dengan mata panda dan bibir cattynya.

"Dana, kita perlu bicara" ucapnya dingin.

"Hm, silahkan bicara" ucap luhan sedikit canggung.

"Aku membencimu" ucapnya dingin.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menengganggumu" ucap luhan bingung.

"Kau melupakanku?"

"Mian, ya aku lupa"

"Yaa!" Pekik tao yeoja itu mendorrong bahu luhan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Benar-benar tidak sopan" ucap luhan kesal.

"Kau!" Ucap tao geram.

"Tao-ya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Panggil kris menghampiri tao dan luhan.

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran padanya kris" ucap tao dingin.

"Aku baru saja selesai belajar, kau tidak perlu memberiku pelajaran lagi" ucap luhan kesal.

"Ya!"

"Keumanhae tao, kajja" Kris menatap luhan sejenakk dan mengajak tao kemobilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sehun menatap bingung. "Sejak kapan kris pedulu saat tao melabrak seseorang" gumam sehun

.

.

.

TBC

**gimana? apakah masih seru? atau aneh? **

**maaf kalau banyak typo soalya author ga meriksa lagi disini .. cape hihii!**

**review juseyo ..**

**annyeong!**


	3. Chapter 3

** hiks ... hiks ... mian semua buat chapter sebelumnya. author ga merhatiin kalo itu kedouble.**

**mohon maafan author ne ... hiskk..**

**gara2 salah tadi author jadi malu2 mau update ne ff.. tapi sebagai author yg bertanggung jawab (?) author bakal lanjutin ni ff sampai tamat/**

**author mau jawab review kalian yang di chapter 2 dulu ..**

***chan-wifey : mian (bow) auhtor ga tau ... jeongmal mianhae (bow)**

***kristin exofashion : sipp!**

***kimyori96 : heeehe, mian. ga seru ya? tapi makasih udah review. keep reading ne :( (bow)**

***anggunyu : maafin author, emaren author ga liat. sedikit banget ya jadinya :( mianhae (bow 10 kali)**

***mong : iyaa :) makasih udah review, thx for sarannya heheee. jeongmal gomawo. okey! author bakal panjangin :d**

***myhunhanbaby : hehee, makasih banget yaaaaa! kyaaaa! wkwk .. ntar lulu temenan kok ma tao. thx for review! jeongmal gomawo. aku jadi semangat ihh :D**

***hun for han : iyaa ... mianhae ... (bow)**

**baik kita mulai ,,**

**happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yo .. OKAY! SEKSEEEEWHHH!**

**.**

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sehun menatap bingung. "Sejak kapan kris pedulu saat tao melabrak seseorang" gumam sehun

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya kris melihat dana yang mengemas beberapa barang.

"Pergi, kau tidak lihat"

"Ya! Hentikan permainanmu. Luhan tidak cocok hidup diluar sendiri seperti itu. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai luhan?" Ucap kris dingin.

"Hm, dia kembaran ku. Sudahlah kris. Aku akan membicarakan semua dengan appaku. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Dan jaga luhannie ku ne" ucap dana pergi meninggalkan kris dirumah megah itu.

Kris menatap dana kesal.

Kris side

Kini aku berada dikantor appa. Disana ada luhan dengan seragam masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Dana kabur" ucap papa dingin.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kabur?" Ucap luhan bingung.

"Sudahlah luhan, kau kembali kerumahmu. Dan tetaplah hidup sebagai dana. Sekarang pulanglah. Supir kim akan menemanimu" titah papa. Dengan ragu luhan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kris kau seharusnya menjaga luhan. Kau tau sifat dana yang liar itu. Ia hanya memanfaatkan luhan, mulai sekarang kau harus menjaganya kris" ucap papa menatapku lirih.

"Kau tau, luhan beberapa tahun lalu sangat mengalami waktu sulit, hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Jadi, lepas sifat egoismu padanya" ucap papa dingin. Mungkin ia sudah tau sifatku pada luhan.

"Ne papa" ucapku patuh.

"Pulanglah, jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan biarkan ia kembali terpuruk" ucap papa. Aku membowkan tubuhku dan meninggalkannya.

Huuffh ..

"Luhan menyusahkan" lirihku melaju dengan mobil ku kemansion.

"Oppa, wasso?" Sambutnya tersenyum lebar.

"Dimana dana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ia pergi, sekarang kau hidup sebagai dana. Mengerti" ucapku malas.

Luhan side

"Ne oppa, maafkan aku telah menyusahkanmu" ucapku menyesal.

Kris hanya berjalan kekamarnya.

"Oppa, tadi papa memarahimu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Oppa mian" ucapku lagi, kulihat wajah kris tampak lelah.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar dana. Apa ia baik-baik saja oppa?" Tanyaku duduk ditempat tidur kris. Ia sepertinya mau mandi.

"Sudahlah lu, pergilah. Aku mau mandi. Nanti kita bicarakan saat makan malam" ucapnya langsung pergi. Aku menghela nafas, aku sangat yakin kris juga tertekan mengetahui kalau ia bukan anak kandung papa. Sudah pasti ia takut. Huuh .. Pabo luhannie, kau malah membuat kakakmu sedih.

To: my twins

Dana-ya, neo eodia?

Sent

5 menit

To: my twins

Kau baik-baik saja, aku merindukanmu.. Kau ada masalah? Mengapa kabur .. Mari kita hadapi bersama nae twins

1 jam

Aku menghela nafas kasar, dana tidak membalas pesanku telponku pun tidak diangkat. Aku yakin ia tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kris oppa, tolong jelaskan padaku semua ini" ucapku memohon padanya. Kini kami tengah makan malam.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dana kabur setelah menjadi dirimu. Dan kini kau harus menjalani hidup seperti dana. Luhan, kau benar-benar yakin?" Tanya kris menatapku dalam.

"Ne? Maksud oppa? Aku senang bisa menggantikan dana. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkannya oppa. Aku takut jika hal buruk terjadi padanya" lirihku. Kris menatapku dalam.

"Saat itu sebelum kau datang disini aku pernah mencoba kabur. Tapi belum sampai 24 jam papa meneemukanku. Apakah ini mungkin? Dana kabur?" Ucapku lagi.

"Ia kabur atau ia direbut dariku .. Kau tau oppa, aku tidak memiliki siapapun selama ini .. Hanya kyungsoo yang sebulan sekali berkunjung, itu pun setelah aku melukai diriku.. Sampai saat ini, aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku" lirihku lagi air mataku tak terbendung lagi.

"Lu-"

"Gwaenchana, kau pasti kesal karena aku banyak bicara. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Kau ada disini ssudah membuatku senang. Meskipun kau membenciku. Setidaknya semenjak kau datang hidupku lebih berwarna" terangku tersenyum pada kris.

Aku beranjak dari meja makan, aku telah merusak makan malam kami hari ini.

"Luhan!" Panggil kris saat aku akan menutup pintu kamarku.

"Ne?"

"Jadilah adikku" ucapnya tersenyum. Sungguh, ini kali pertama aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ne?"

"Jadilah adikku, aku akan menjadi gege yang baik untukmu. Bukan oppa jahat seperti drama yang sering kau tonton" ucapnya malas.

"Jinja? Gege? Xie xie kris ge" ucapku memeluknya. Astaga, sangat hangat dipelukan kris. Dia orang kedua yang kupeluk setelah kyungsoo.

"Ge, kau orang kedua yang kupeluk setelah kyungsoo, oh dan juga appa dan eomma kyungsoo" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Sudahlah lah, jalja. Oh iya, jangan lupa kita tidak mengenal disekolah. Image dana mu benar-benar buruk" timpal kris.

"Ya! Itu buruk setelah kau kacaukan semuanya!" Rajukku kesal.

Sunggung sangat menyenangkan bisa dekat dengan kris.

To: my twins

dana-ya hari ini aku sekolah. Apa kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja. Khabari aku ne^•^ saranghae my twins

Sent

Aku merebahkan diriku sejenak sebelum maid menyuruhku sarapan. Okey, sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak makan. Aku merasa sedikit kecil dibandingkan dana.. Huhh

"Ge, ku dengar kau pacaran dengan yeoja bernama tao itu? Tapi dia punya masalah dengan dana? Mengapa ia seperti benci dengan dana?" Tanyaku.

"Molla, papa menjodohkan ku dengannya" ucap kris datar.

"Mwo? Omo .. Seperti didrama. Kau menyukainya?"

"Hm"

"Untunglah, kalau didrama gege sudah punya pacar yeoja miskin tapi papa memaksa dengan tao demi perusahaan. Hahaha" tawaku nyaring sedangkan kris hanya menatapku datar.

.

.

.

Kini aku berangkat sekolah diantar jemput sedangkan kris dengan mobilnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku numpang dengannya. Tapi bukankah dana juga adik kris? Membingungkan.

"Dana-ie, kau ikut ekskul apa?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Hm, aku vocal" ucapku tersenyum. Selama dirumah saat bosan aku bernyayi. Kata para maidku suaraku merdu. Hehehe

"Jinja? Nado, aku juga!" Pekik baekhyun nyaring.

"Whoaa, aku senang bisa satu club denganmu baekkie, kyungsoo juga ada disana. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat menjemputnya"

Kini aku dan baekhyun tengah mengintip kelas unggulan kyungsoo. Daebak, kelasnya sangat tenang. Aku mengintip melihat kyungsoo yang santai mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

"Baek, aku tidak akan sanggup belajar seperti mereka" bisikku. Dan seorang namja berkulit pucat mengalihkan perhatianku, ya. Dia oh sehun. Menyebalkan, dasar namja es. Lihatlah wajah datarnya sangat menyebalkan.

Eh?

Dia menatapku?

.

.

.

Sehun yang tengah bosan dengan pelajaran yang sudah diluar kepala menurutnya. Hanya menatap datar kepapan tulis.

"Eh? Aissh bukankah itu dana? Dia benar-benar penguntit ternyata. Tapi .. Sejak kapan ia berteman dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun? Tidak biasanya. Benar-benar aneh" batin sehun menatap luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap sehun.

"Ku akui dia tampan" batin luhan mengalihkan padangannyya.

"Ya .. Mungkin dana benar-benar sakit. Wajahnya menjadi lebih manis seperti itu.. Eh? Ya oh sehun! Yeoja jalang seperti dana? No! Andwae" batin sehun kembali fokus kepapan tulis.

"Lu- eh dana-ya! Pekik kyungsoo setelah istirahat.

"Kajja" ajak baekhyun merangkul 2 sahabat barunya.

"Kau sudah siap besok kita ulangan?" Tanya kyungsoo pada luhan.

"Hm, soo-ya ini baik-baik saja kan? Dana mengatakan kalau aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan namanya. Jadi ... Jadi .."

"Maksudmu kau tidak akan belajar begitu! Ya paboo anya? Neo-"

"Hay baby soo, pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah" timpal chen duduk dimeja kami disusul dengan kris, chanyeol, sehun, dan suho.

"Ya! Mengapa kalian selalu duduk disini. Pergilah" usir kyungsoo. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Dana-ya, mengapa kau jarang keclub ku akhir-akhiir ini?" Tanya chen santai sambil meminum jusnya.

"Ne?" Tanya luhan bingung.

"Iya, aku tidak pernah lagi melihatmu diclub?" Timpal chanyeol.

"Mmm, a-aku hanya bosan. Nanti malam aku kesana" ucap luhan tersenyum lebar. Bayangkan ia akan berjoget ria seperti difilm yang sering ia tonton.

"Ya!" Timpal kris menatap luhan tajam.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya chanyeol bingung.

"Besok kalian ulangan kan? Masih mau clubbing" ucap kris kesal.

"Oh iya, benar. Ngomong2 dana-ya, kau ambil ekskul apa?" Tanya suho.

"Tentu saja vocal, bersama baekhyun dan kyungsoo" ucap luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak dance ya? Kudengar kau sangat jago dance" gumam kai.

"Mwo? Dance? Ahaha, menggerakan pinggulnya pun ia tidak bisa" timpal kyungsoo terkekeh. Dan mendapat deathglages dari luhan.

"Soo-ya? Itu karena aku tidak memperlihatkan padamu. Ehm, jujur aku multitalent. Dan sekarang aku ingin mendalami vocalku" ucap luhan pasti.

Dimeja makan mereka terus bercanda. Yang mendominasi kyungsoo dan kai yang terus berdebat.

"Oh iya, saat itu mengapa kau keruangan kami? Kau meencari sehun atau apa?" Tanya kai penasaran.

"Mmm .. A-aku mencari sehun" ucap luhan ragu.

Saat jam kosong dengan sangat terpaksa luhan harus keperpustakaan mengumpulkan tugas teman-temannya untuk diletakan menjadi dokumen.

"Huhh! Menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan ini! Aku kan kesekolah cuman untuk bersenang-senang" gerutu luhan memasukan tugas2itu kedalam rak dipaling ujung.

"Seharusnya aku tadi tidak terlalu banyak bicara saat pelajaran! Sonsaengnim menyebalkan!"

"Aku benci belajar!" Umpatnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu kesekolah" ucap seseorang dibalik rak bukunya.

"Eh? Nuguya?" Luhan menyibak buku yang ada dirak dan melihat siapa namja yang seenaknya menyuruh ia tidak sekolah.

"Ya! Kau ini! Terserahku dong!" Ucap luhan kesal.

Sehun menatap wajah luhan yang sedari tadi ditekuk kesal karena masih setengah kardus lagi ia susun.

"Mengapa aku baru sadar dana ternyata sangat manis" batin sehun menatap luhan. Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri luhan menatap matanya dalam, luhan mengeerjapkan matanya bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali" batin luhan menatap sehun.

"Eh? Andwae! Nappeun namja!" Batin luhan lagi mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa .. Jangan-jangan kau bukan dana? Kau siapa?" Ucap sehun menatap luhan dalam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NE! THANKS FOR READING! KYAAAWW!**

**ANNYEONG!**


	4. Chapter 4

Langsung aja ya

Makasih buat yg ngereview, berhubung ga ada yg nanya author langsung aja.

.

.

.

"Apa .. Jangan-jangan kau bukan dana? Kau siapa?" Ucap sehun menatap luhan dalam.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, saat ini wajahnya sejajar dengan sehun karena ia ditangga.

.

.

.

Luhan side

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu? T-tentu saja aku dana? Kau sudah buta?" Ucapku gugup, astaga sumpah jantungku seakan berhenti saat ini.

"Kau berbohong?" Ucapnya lagi mendekati wajahku.

Aku memundurkan wajahku perlahan.

"E-ehh!"

Aku hampir terjatuh dari tangga, kurasa ada yang memegang pinggangku.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Tidak sopan!" Pekikku kesal segera turun dari tangga dan melangkah mundur dari sehun. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Aku dana! Kau ini kenapa sih. Ooh .. Apa jangan-jangan kau seperti ini karena aku tidak suka lagi denganmu? Oh sehun, sadarlah aku tidak menyukaimu lagi" ucapku kesal, mendorongnya dengan punggungku saat aku hendak mengambil dokumen dikardus dan kembali meletakannya kerak.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu" ucap sehun santai.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku" ucapku kesal.

"Mengapa kau sekolah disini?" Tanya sehun lagi, anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan ternyata.

"Karena kyungsoo disini" ucapku kesal. Aduh? Mengapa sampai keceplosan. Pasti ia bingung. Otokhe.

"Huh sudah selesai. Aku pergi" ucapku buru-buru meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelas ku. Oh sehun menyebalkan mengapa dana begitu menyukainya. Menyebalkan.

Dijalan kekelas aku menemukan kris.

"Gege" bisikku disampingnya tersenyum lebar. Ia tersenyum kecil mengacak rambutku dan berjalan melaluiku. Astagaa .. Kris ge ^•^

.

.

.

Tao tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku tugasnya di exo camp, saat melewati lorong ia melihat kris mengacak-acak rambut luhan dan membuatnya naik darah.

"Tao!" Panggil tiffani sonsaengnim.

"N-ne sonsaengnim?"

"Cepat kekelas? Kalian ada evakuasi ulangan untuk besok" ucap sonsaengnim, terpaksa tao harus melupakan sejenak kekesalannya.

Sepulang sekolah ia langsung kerumah kris karena sedari tadi namjachingunya tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Tao masih merasa asing dengan mansion kris. Ia berjalan santai memasuki pintu rumah.

"Ge! Tadi aku bertemu sehun dan dia benar-benar mencurigaiku! Otokhe! Dia benar-benar menyeramkan!" Pekik seorang yeoja diruang tengah. Tao terdiam mematung melihat pemandangan itu.

Dana, yeoja yang ia benci bersama kris duduk disofa berdekatan sambil menonton tv.

"Ge, tadi ponselmu dikamar berdering?" Ucap luhan santai.

"Mwo? Mungkinkah tao? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini" gumam kris beranjak. Ia terdiam sejenak melihat tao.

"G-ge .. A-apa yang terjadi" ucap tao dingin menatap kris dan luhan. Luhan menatap tao bingung.

"T-tao?" Ucap luhan menatap tao bingung.

"Kau jahat ge!" Pekik tao kesal berlari keluar.

BRUK!

Tao terjatuh kelantai, ia menatap yeoja yang telah menabraknya.

"D-dana?" Tao menatap dana bingung. Dana tidak melihat tao sedikit pun. Ia menatap kris tajam.

"Where's luhan?" Ucapnya terburu-buru.

"Dana eonniie! Eonnie! Wasso! Kau tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkan mu. Eonnie k-"

"Cukup luhan! Dimana semua kartu identitasmu! Give it to me!" Ucap dana tegas. Luhan menatap dana sejenak.

"D-dikamar" ucap luhan sedikit takut. Dana menarik tangan kurus luhan kekamar luhan.

"Serahkan padaku" ucap dana. Luhan berjalan pelan kelacinya.

"Eonnie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku" ucap luhan sambil mengeluarkan semua kartu identitasnya. Dana meraih itu dari tangan luhan, sejenak ia melihat banyak luka sayatan ditangan luhan.

"Luhannie, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. A-aku tidak bisa lagi berada disini. Maafkan aku" ucap dana memeluk luhan.

"Aku menyayangimu" lirihnya segera berlari pergi dari kamar luhan. Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkinkah dana juga akan meninggalkanku?" Lirihnya.

"Dana-ya! Tunggu!" Panggil luhan didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Tak bisakah kita bersama sama!" Lirih luhan meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak bisa" lirih dana langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju cepat. Luhan terduduk didepan pintu.

"Hiks .. Benarkan.. Selalu berakhir seperti ini" lirihnya.

"Lu-" panggil kris memeluk adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini entah ia menjadi sangat peduli.

*flashback

"Kris sunbae!" Panggil seorang yeoja bermata bulat. Kris menatap yeoja itu datar.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" ucap kyungsoo yeoja itu.

"Apa"

"Tentang luhan, tak bisakah kau sedikit baik padanya?" Lirih kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu"

"Kau tidak pernah tau kan tentangnya. Kau pikir selama ini ia mengganggu. Tapi, ia selama ini kesepian. Selama 11 tahun tanpa keluar dari rumah itu sunbae.. Luhan baru saja dalam penyembuhan mentalnya" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia pernah beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri, saat ia berontak ia dimasukan kerumah sakit jiwa selama 4 bulan. Dan saat itu ia hampir mati. Lalu kau datang, ia menceritakan kalau ia sangat menyukaimu. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun sifat mu. Ia menyayangimu tulus sunbae, aku hanya khawatir luhan menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Melihat ia seperti itu sungguh menyakitkan. Kau pasti tidak mengerti, ia hanya anak polos yang selama hidupnya terkurung" lirih kyungsoo menatap kris dalam. Kris terdiam sejenak.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya sebulan sekali saja, saat aku beerkunjung aku selalu menyiapkan coffee karena aku tidak ingin membuat pertemuan kami singkat. Ia mengatakan padaku ia sangat menyayangiku dan ia juga sangat menyayangimu" lirih kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak pernah tau itu" ucap kris.

"Sunbae, bisakah mulai sekarang, setidaknya hanya pura-pura baik dengannya" kyungsoo berlutut dihadapan kris.

Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar membenci luhan.

"Kau membuatku seperti kakak yang buruk" ucap kris dingin meninggalkan kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mencoba saranmu" ucap kris lagi.

*flashback end

"Hiks . . . Ge, dana akan kembali kan? Ia kan?" Tangis luhan pecah memeluk kris.

"Dia akan kembali lu, percayalah" ucap kris menenangkan luhan. Tao menatap mereka, mengapa ia tidak marah..

Kini kris membawa luhan kekamar dan menyelimuti gadis itu, ia terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Membuat kris ingin selalu menjaganya.

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu tao" ucap kris memandang tao teduh.

"Ge bisa kau jelaskan?" Ucap tao.

"Kau ingat saat itu makan malam yang batal. Aku baru tau dana adalah adikku, aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Ia kembar identik dengan luhan, dan juga luhan baru tau ia punya kembaran" ucap kris lemah. Tao terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi? Yeoja tadi luhan ge?"

"Em, beberapa hari ini ia menjadi dana. Ia tidak tau kalau dana hanya memanfaatkannya tao. Dia anak yang baik" ucap kris.

"Iya ge, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi, mengapa dari awal aku tidak tau akan luhan? Kau menyembunyikan hal itu padaku" ucap tao kesal.

"Papaku menyuruh untuk merahasiakan luhan. Maafkan aku .. Luhan selama ini tidak pernah keluar rumah selama 11 tahun tao. Dan aku baru beberapa bulan ini disini" ucap kris sambil merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidurnya. Tao duduk disebelah kris.

"Ge? Kau bercanda?"

"Itu benar, makanya ia sangat senang bertukar identitas dengan dana. Padahal ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh dana. Kuyakin dana telah kabur saat ini dengan nama luhan" ucap kris sedikit kesal.

"Yeoja itu benar-benar! Saudara kembar sendiri dimanfaatkan!" Ucap tao geram.

"Mereka kembar, tapi kurasa sifat mereka jauh berbeda" ucap kris.

"Em benar ge, jadi selama ini kau yang menemaninya?"

"Anyi, aku baru beberapa hari ini baik dengannya saat pertama kali datang disini aku tidak pernah berlaku baik dengannya. Aku malah menyuruhnya bersembuyi saat teman-temanku datang. Aku sangat jahat tao" lirih kris.

"Em, gege jahat" ucap tao.

"Kau tau kyungsoo? Pacar kai.. Dia sahabat luhan tao, katanya ia sudah berteman semenjak taman kanak-kanak. Ia datang kesini sebulan sekali" ucap kris.

"Dia yang menyadarkanku tao, kalau luhan menyayangiku tulus" tambah kris lagi.

"Ge, aku merasa kasihan dengan luhan" ucap tao.

"Tidak juga jika kau sudah berteman dengannya. Ia sangat menyebalkan" tambah kris.

"Ahaha, ge. Aku harus lebih akrab dengannya" ucap tao tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Luhan, tao dan kris makan malam bersama. Luhan sangat senang berteman dengan tao.

"Hmm, saat pulang sekolah waktu itu. Aku minta maaf ne" ucap tao.

"Eh? Nado. Dan juga, apa disekolah aku terlihat seperti dana tao?" Ucap luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"Anyi, kau seperti luhan" ucap tao tertawa kecil.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan" ucap luhan kesal.

"Whoaa, aku punya teman baru. Gomawo kris ge" ucap luhan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku berjalan masuk bersama kris setelah mengantar tao didepan pintu.

"Ge, ternyata tao anak yang menyenangkan" ucap tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah belajar? Besok ulangan lu" ingat kris.

"Ne? Tidak, aku tidak pernah belajar ge" ucap luhan polos.

"Kau ini, aku tau saat home schooling kau tidak pernah memperhatikan. Seharusnya kau memperhatikan pembelajaran" omel kris.

"Aku benci belajar, apa lagi menghitung" gerutuku kesal tidak jadi ikut kekamar kris dan kembali kekamarku.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ulanganmu?" Tanya kyungsoo saat kami makan dikantin.

"Menyenangkan kyungie" ucapku tersenyum penuh makna.

"Huhh, menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa menjawab satupun" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Chagii! Othe? Bagaimana ulanganmu?" Tanya chanyeol yang baru saja datang.

"Ini semua gara-gara yeolli! Kalau saja tadi malam kau tidak mengajakku jalan2 aku bisa belajar!" Pekik baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan chanyeol.

Aku tertawa kecil, mereka selalu ribut.

Aku melihat tao yang beriringan bersama sehun.

"Tao-ya! Yeogii!" Panggilku menyuruhnya makan bersama kami.

"Bagaimana ulanganmu?" Tanya tao santai.

"Menyenangkan, tapi juga menyebalkan karena kelas sangat sepi" gerutuku kecil.

Kami makan bersama, dengan baekhyun yang terus mengomel.

"Dana-ya! Bagaimana ulanganmu? Aigoo, kukira kau tidak akan masuk sekolah setelah mabuk berat tadi malam" ucap chen menghambur duduk disebelah sehun. Aku menatapnya bingung, dana mabuk tadi malam, ia pasti punya banyak masalah..

"Dana-ya?" Panggil chen lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang" ucapku datar, aku merogoh ponselku disaku.

To : my twins

"Dana .. Kau baik-baik saja? Kumohon berceritalah padaku.."

Sent

Aku menghela nafas kecil, nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dana.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya kyungsoo disebelahku.

"Em, aku pulang dulu ne" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong yang lumayan sepi.

"Luhan" panggil kris berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ge, dana baik-baik saja kan? Kata chen tadi malam ia mabuk" lirihku.

"Lu, ia sudah biasa seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu"

"Tapi perasaanku mengatakan lain" lirihku.

"Yakinkah perasaanmu, ia baik-baik saja" ucapku memelukku.

"Kuharap"

.

.

.

"Aku semakin tidak paham? Kris? Dan dana? Dan juga, tao menjadi dekat dengan yeoja itu" gumam sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding.

.

.

.

"Urutan , 81, 82, . . . 90 . . . 96 . . . Eh? Dana Lu 100? Mwooo?"

"Luhaaannnnn" geram kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan yang berjalan santai menuju papan ranking.

"Eh? Kyungie! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Tanya luhan tersenyum menyentuh wajah kyungsoo yang memerah.

Nyuut

"Aaaaaa! Appoo! Appoo! Yaaa! Wae! Berhenti menyubitku! Appoo!" Pekik luhan saat tiba-tiba kyungsoo mencubit pinggangnya.

Lalu luhan melihat kris berjalan kesal kearahnya? "Waegurae?" Gumamnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sumringah kearahnya?

Tao yang dengan malas berjalan kearahnya

Sehun menatapnya intest sambil tertawa sinis.

Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Kai berjalan kearahnya tapi wajahnya seakan terpesona dengan kyungsoo -_-

Nyut

"Uwaaa! Kris ge! Kyungie! berhenti menyubitku! Aku salah apaaa!" Pekik luhan tiba-tiba kyungsoo dan kris mencibit pipinya.

"Kau peringkat terakhir!" Pekik kyungsoo.

"Lagipula aku dana! Berhenti mencubitku! Appo!" Pekikku kesal berlari dari mereka.

Aku duduk ditaman sekolah, menatap diriku dicermin. Pipiku jadi merah.

"Menyebalkan, memangnya kenapa kalau peringkat seratus, itu bagus kok" gerutu ku kesal.

"Ini" seru seseorang disebelahku.

"Mwoya! Kau juga ingin mencubitku!" Ucapku kesal menutup kedua pipiku dengan tangan.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak paboya jinja" ucapnya tertawa kecil dan meletakan es batu dipipiku.

"Eh?"

"Supaya tidak merah dan nyeri"

"G-gomawo" ucapku tersenyum kecil, anak ini baik juga.

"Perkenalkan namaku minho, kau mengenalku bukan?" Ucapnya tertawa kecil melihat wajahku, apa yang salah?

"Anyi aku tidak mengenalmu. Eh? Kau bukan sekolah disni?" Tanyaku.

"Em, aku disini hanya ingin mengunjungimu.. Luhan" ucap namja itu misterius.

"Eeh?"

.

.

.

TBc

.

.

.naaah sudah .. ditunggu reviewnya ya segala masukan, pujian dan apapun itu author tunggu ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Pabo Luhannie chapter 5**

.

.

.

**HUNHAN**

.

.

.

"Eeh?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tau ia luhan?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku?" Ucapnya bingung.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya .. Dan dia meninggalkanku. Danaa .." Gumam namja itu.

Dana?

"Hmm .. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi .. Bye~"

Namja itu menjauh luhan hanya menatap bingung.

Siapa dia ..

.

.

.

"Kris hyung, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan dana" tanya sehun basa-basi saat mereka tengah berkumpul diexo camp.

"Ne? Aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya" jawab kris santai.

_**"Geojitmal"**_ batin sehun.

"Gege! Aku hari ini ingin belanja dengan luhan ne" tao menghampiri kris.

"Andwae" ucap kris malas.

"Ya! Ge, aku ingin menghiburnya. Ia pasti kesal karena kau mengomelinya" ucap tao kesal.

"Luhan? Nugu? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya?" Gumam chanyeol.

"Ups.." Tao menutup mulutnya dan langsung meninggalkan exo camp begitu saja.

.

.

.

**Luhan side**

Setelah berbelanja baju dan mantel bersama tao aku langsung pulang dan merebahkan diriku.

"Jadi begini rasanya berbelanja bersama teman"

Keesokan harinya aku dipanggil keruang guru karena masalah nilaiku. Menyebalkan. Aku memasuki ruang guru dengan ragu kulihat seorang namja duduk membelakangiku.

"Kau sudah datang, duduk lah" ucap sonsaengnim. Namja itu menoleh kearahku dengan wajah kusut. Oh sehun?

"Dana lu, sebenarnya kau itu pindahan sma global terbaik diamerica bukan? Mengapa .. Auhh mengapa nilaimu segini?" Ucap sonsaengnim memegangi lehernya yang kurasa kejang itu.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim, sungguh aku tidak mengerti soal-soalnya" ucapku sedikit menunduk.

"Bukankah kau tinggal diamerica selama ini, mengapa nilai bahasa inggrismu sangat buruk eoh? Kau berbahasa apa disanaaaaa ..." Ucap sonsaengnim lagi.

"Aku jarang berbicara disana, hmm sonsaengnim. Apa aku tidak naik kelas?" Tanyaku ragu. Sehun menatapku bingung.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini! Kau tidak akan naik kelas! Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat appamu" ucap sonsaengnim lagi.

"Kau tidak belajar pada kris? Dia kakakmu.. Seharusnya kau mencontohnya nilainya bagus-bagus"

Glek

Sonsaengnim jinja!

Aku bisa mati 3 kali sehari jika kris yang mengajarkanku -_- ingat saja tadi malam bukannya benar-benar mengajarkanku, ia malah marah-marah.

"Sudahlah, mulai sekarang setiap pulang sekolah sehun yang akan mengajarimu" ucap sonsaengnim.

"Tapi sonsaengnim!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang kembali kekelasmu" ucap sonsaengnim. Aku menghela nafas kesal dan berjalan keluar sambil menghentakan kakiku.

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutuku kesal.

"Kau semakin aneh" gumam sehun.

"Aku memang aneh! Sudahlah!" Ucapku kesal berjalan cepat meninggalkan sehun.

Aku berjalan kesal memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa dana-ya?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Aku ada pelajaran tambahan setiap pulang sekolah, dan yg mengajarkan adalah oh sehun! Uh! Menyebalkan"

"Harusnya kau senang, bukankah kau menyukainya"

"Itu dana! Ehm! Maksudku dana diriku yang dulu, dan sekarang aku berbeda" ucapku kesal.

"Araseo, sehun itu menyenangkan kok orangnya" cuap baekhyun.

Kini aku berjalan gontai memasuki perpustakaan yang hanya sedikit murid disini. Benar-benar gila masih saja ada murid yang mau keperpus saat waktu pulangan. Aku melihat sehun yang duduk disalah satu meja panjang diddekat jendela.

"Ini" ia menyodorkan kertas daftar dimeja. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ambil buku-buku ini dan bawa kesini" ucapnya, mwo? Kau pikir kau siapa! Seenaknya!

"Ehm, begini sehun ssi, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu. Othe" ucapku mengambil duduk didepannya.

"Apa?"

"Hmm, aku tau kau pasti terpaksa melakukan ini. Ya, aku mengerti. Dan untuk memudahkanmu. Kita tidak perlu belajar disini, lagi pula sonsaengnim tidak tau kan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengajariku dan-"

"Dan?"

"Dan aku juga tidak perlu belajarr" ucapku tersenyum lebar didepan wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum aneh mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Jawab aku, malah tertawa" ucapku kesal.

"Mengapa tidak kau ambil dulu saja bukunya" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya! Aku tidak memerlukan buku!"

Pletak!

"Ouuww!" Aku menengok kebelakang.

"E-eh.."

"Danaaaaa!" Pekik sonsaengnim -_-'

Kini sonsaengnim telah pergi, sedari tadi aku menekuk wajahku kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Ucapku kesal.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar otak batu ya ternyata! Seingatku kau tidak sebodoh ini dulu" gerutu sehun.

"Huuh, pelajaran matematika benar-benar tidak efektif! Sekarang fisika!" Ucap sehun melemparkan buku tebal laknat itu dedepan ku.

"Kau bercanda? Cih .. Sudahlah aku muak dengan buku-buku ini aku ingin pergi dari perpustakaan!" Ucapku kesal melangkah lebar. Didepan pintu aku bertemu dengan sonsaengnim menyebalkan itu lagi. Sialan.

"Dana! Kau mau kemana! Cepat belajar!" Pekiknya, menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah selesai sonsaengnim, lihatlah jam berapa ini" ucapku kesal berjalan melaluinya.

Aku berjalan kesal keluar gerbang sekolah, kulihat ada kris sudah dengan baju bebasnya. Dia menjemputku?

"Gege!" Panggilku tersenyum lebar.

Aku berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ge, kau menjemputku?" Tanyaku tersenyum lebar.

"Begitulah"

"Jeongmal gomawo, tapi ge tadi aku dipanggil sonsaengnim, la-"

"Aroo, naiklah" ucapnya. Aku memandangi motornya.

"Ge, kita naik motor?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hm, mobilku dimodif beberapa hari ini" ucapnya.

"Whoaa, aku tidak pernah mengendarai motor sebelumnya. Ge, kau tau. Ini sangat me-"

"Sudahlah lu, palli" ucapnya kesal.

"Kris hyung!" Panggil namja yang entah suaranya sangat menyebalkan.

"Eh? Sehun?"

"Hyung, hari ini suho hyung dan chanyeol akan balapan" ucapnya. Balapan?

"Jinca? Baiklah aku ikut. Ditempat biasakan?" Ucap kris santai.

"Hm" ucap sehun santai. Kris menatap sehun.

"Sehun-ah maafkan aku membohongimu. Dana adikku" ucap kris. Sehun terlihat acuh.

"Sudah lah hyung, lupakan saja hal ini. Kalau begitu bertemu nanti malam ne" ucap sehun berlari kecil kemobilnya. Aku menatap kris heran.

"Ge? Kenapa meminta maaf padanya? Dia menyebalkan!" Ucapku kesal.

"Wae? Aku sudah membohonginya dan aku harus minta maaf. Lagi pula dia temanku" ucap kris menatapku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kajja kita pulang" ucapnya lagi. Perlahan aku menaiki motornya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dijalanan seoul yang ramai ini. Eh? Kedai bubble tea?

"Ge! Kita kesana dulu!" Teriakku. Kris membelokan tujuannya. Kami sampai didepan kedai bubble tea.

"Ge? Mau rasa apa?" Tanyaku tersenyum padanya. Astaga kris ge sangat tampan jika tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah meminum minuman ini" gumamnya.

"Kau rasa apa?" Tanya kris lagi.

"Kalau aku suka rasa taro ge" ucapku tersenyum memandangi wajah gegeku yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kalau begitu aku juga" ucapnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ahjussi yang membuat bubble tea itu.

"Em, ahjussi bubble tea taronya 2 ne" ucapku tersenyum. Kami duduk didekat jendela besar. Gegeku sangat tampan aku sangat suka memandanginya seperti ini.

"Bisa kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap kris kesal.

"Mian ge, kau sangat tampan membuatku ingin terus menatapmu" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Wajahmu seolah ingin memakanku" ucap kris mengusap wajahku dengan tangannya. Aissh benar-benar.

"Ge, aku dan dana lebih cantik mana?" Ucapku bercanda.

"Hmm .. Kalian sama saja. Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu" ucap kris lagi.

"Jinja ge? Kau lebih menyukaiku?"

"Hmm, jadi jangan pernah membuatku khawatir ne" ucapnya lagi.

"Em" aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Sudah saatnya makan malam.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan kris saat ini.

"Nona ini obat anda" ucap salah satu maid.

"Ehh? Bu-" _**bukankah obat2 ini sudah kubuang diam-diam kenapa masih adaaaa!**_

"Aish, baiklah aku akan meminumnya" ucapku kesal menegak cairan cokelat itu.

"Nona saya mohon, jangan membuang obatnya lagi. Anda harus rutin meminumnya" nasehat manager kim.

"Sirheo! Aku tidak sakit apa-apa mengapa harus meminum obat!"Ucapku kesal.

"Ini perintah nona. Ada masih dalam rehabilitasi" ucap manager kim lagi. Kris menatapku bingung. Apa dia akan benci padaku?

Aku menunduk takut, aku takut kris membenciku. Segera aku meminum cairan ini dan langsung berlari kekamar.

.

.

.

Kris masih terdiam dimeja makan.

"Manager kim bisa kau jelaskan tentang kondisi luhan?" Tanya kris dingin. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah luhan yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Maaf tuan saya belum pernah menjelaskan apapun. Sebenarnya nona luhan sedang dalam rehabilitasi karena depresinya. Ia masih harus meminum obat anti depresi. Ia bukann kecanduan narkoba atau apapun. Tapi mentalnya sangat lemah, dan ia kecanduan menyakiti dirinya sendiri tuan" ucap manager kim dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"M-mwo? B-bagaimana bisa!" Seru kris kaget.

"Maka dari itu nona luhan tidak bisa tertekan. Ia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jadi kami memberi obat ini agar meringankan beban pikirannya. Dan 4 kali dalam sebulan ia akan konseling bersama dokter psikolog" manager kim menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Kris memegang kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Selama ini presdir Wu tidak pernah membiarkan luhan keluar mansion ini. Dan juga ia tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang pada nona. Dan itu membuat nona depresi. Ia mencoba bunuh diri saat masih berumur 9 tahun tuan. Dan semenjak itu kami menerima kunjungan nona kyungsoo. Ia terus mencoba bunuh diri dan kabur. Presdir menyuruh kami memasukannya kerumah sakit jiwa saat ia mengamuk dirumah dan menghancurkan segalanya. Dan semenjak itu ia rutin konsultasi dengan dokter dan juga karena bujukan nona kyungsoo. Kondisinya sekarang sudah sangat membaik" ucap manager kim lagi.

Kris masih terdiam, betapa jahatnya ia dulu pada luhan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi" ucap kris.

Kris berjalan kekamar luhan.

Tok tok tok

"Lu.." Panggil kris.

"Ne?" Tanya suara didalam parau.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan"

Kris memasuki kamar luhan yang bernuansa pink dan hello kitty. Dilihatnya luhan yang tengah menangkupkan wajahnya dibantal.

"Are you okay?"

"Ne"

"Gege membenciku?" Tanya luhan menatap kris. Kris melihat kondisi luhan habis menangis. Kris duduk ditempat tidur luhan mengusap pipi adiknya itu.

"Mengapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Hiks, karena aku tidak normal. Pasti gege tidak mau memiliki adik sepertiku. Hiks.."

"Ya! Berhenti menangis. Aku senang memiliki adik unik seperti mu! Uljima!" Ucap kris kesal.

"Hiks .. "

"A! Gegeee! Geli ge!" Pekik luhan karena kris menggelitik perutnya.

"Geee! Geliii! Hentikan!"

"Itu hukuman karena kau menangis xiaolu!"

"A-araseo! Aku tidak akan menangis lagi!" Ucap luhan memegang kedua tangan kris kesal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap kris tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu ge" ucap luhan memeluk tubuh kris.

"Nado" bisik kris.

"Jadi gege mau balapan? Seperti yang difilm2 itu? Ge itu berbahaya" bujuk luhan. Kris tengah memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Astaga lu, tenang saja aku sudah biasa" ucap kris sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Pekik luhan.

"No! Andwae!"

"Wae~"

"Berbahaya untukmu" ucap kris lagi.

"Ayolah ge, sekali ini saja ne" bujuk luhan lagi.

"Ge aku tidak pernah keluar malam. Aku ingin melihatmu balapan ne" bujuk luhan lagi dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Chankam!"

"Ge, aku mengajak kyungsoo ia akan menjemputku. Katanya jongin juga ikut balapan. Hehee"

"Ya! Lu dengarkan aku. Baiklah kau boleh ikut tapi jangan macam-macam ne" ucap kris lagi.

"Siap ge!" Luhan tersenyum mantap.

.

.

.

**Luhan side**

Kini aku ikut motor kris, aku akan bertemu dengan kyungssoo nanti disana. Tao juga akan ada disana. Uuh aku tidak sabar melihat orang-orang keren seperti didrama yang sering kutonton. Setidaknya aku tidak kuper, drama banyak mengajariku tentang pergaulah ahaha. Kini kami sampai ditempat yang ramai dengan motor-motor dan juga mobil-mobil keren. Kulihat disana ada ferrari merah milik kyungsoo. Disana ada kai, kyungsoo dan chanyeol.

Aku melepas helmku, dan langsung menghambur ketempat kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kris hyung! seenaknya saja membohongi kami tentang dana!" Rajuk kai langsung kearah kris.

"Mian, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memeberitau kalian semua. Tapi tidak ada untungnya menyembunyikan semua ini" ucap kris santai.

"Jadi kau juga akan balapan?" Tanya kai padaku. Eh?

"Aah .. Tidak aku menonton saja" ucapku tersenyum tipis.

"Padahal kami menantikan pertarungan wu bersaudara" ucap chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Seandainya aku bisa mengendarai mobil -_-

"Tapi sepertinya kita akan melihat pasangan balapan" ucap kai tersenyum aneh. Aku menatap kepinggir jalan. Tao?

"Hi ge, siap melawanku?" Tanya tao merangkul pundak kris. Memang mereka pasangan keren.

"Lu" bisik yeoja disampingku.

"Em, soo-ya?"

"Kau senang?" Tanyanya tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Em, gomawo kyungie" ucapku merangkul lengannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada namja albino yang sudah turun dari motornya. Tumben dia terlihat keren?

Ia berjalan kearah kami. Terdengar teriakan dari fans-fans gilanya. Menyebalkan.

Aku kembali bersender dimobil kyungsoo menatap yang lainnya saling berbincang.

"Lulu! Mau ikut denganku berkeliling?" Ajak tao padaku.

"Ne?" Ucapku bingung.

"Kajja, kita keliling" ajak tao. Aku menaiki motor ragu,

"Tao-ie? Kau yakin?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hey, aku ini juga pembalap pabo" ucapnya terkikik.

Tao menjalankan motornya pelan, banyak yang bersorak untuknya. Sungguh aku sebenarnya malu menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Akhirnya setelah memamerkan motor modifan terbaru tao tadi kami kembali keetempat kami berkumpul. Sungguh begini ya kehidupan malam hari dikota.

"Sst, tao jangan panggil aku luhan. Panggil aku dana saja ne" bisikku.

"Okey rusa" ucapnya mengejekku.

"Ya! Panda!" Pekikku kesal ia langsung berlindung dibelakang kris.

"Ge! Tao mengejekku! Ia mengataiku rusa!" Aduku kesal.

"Kau memang mirip rusa" sahut namja dibelakang ku.

"Dan kau cadel!" Ucapku kesal. Ia menatapku melotot, padahal matanya itu sayu -_-'

"Ya!" Ucapnya kesal menghampiriku.

"Apa? Kau memang cadelkan?" Ucapku kesal menjulurkan lidahku.

"Dan kau rusa" ucapnya santai.

"Aku manusia" ucapku acuh meninggalkannya dan langsung merangkul lengan kris.

"Ge, jauhkan sehun dariku" rengekku.

"Ya oh sehun, berhenti menganggunya. Kau mulai menyukainya eeoh?" Ucap kris ge. Astaga kenapa gege mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

"Ya oh sehun, berhenti menganggunya. Kau mulai menyukainya eeoh?" Ucap kris hyung. Eh? Aku tidak pernah menyukai dana!

"Never" ucapku malas meninggalkannya. Apa yang salah? Ada apa dengan dana? Mengapa ia sungguh aneh. Tingkahnya pun juga. Apalagi saat ia mengendarai motor, bukankah beberapa bulan lalu ia trauma berkendaraan? Aku harus mencari tau segera tentang kebenaran ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Muahahaha .. Ayoo sehun cari tau donggg .. Hehehe ..**

**Thanks for review chapter 4nya**

**Maira-chan, niasw3ty, , mybabydeer, .5, Kachimato!**

**Makasih yg mau review, semoga chapter ini lebih seru lagii ne ^•^ jeongmal gomawo.**

**Dan yg baru baca.. Jangan lupa review nya yaa .. Kritik, saran dan pujiannya ditunggu ^¤^ muehmuehhee ..**

**Annyeong!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Thank yang udah review ne ^.^**

**Shn1234|seluxi|niasw3ty|aaaa|MyBabyDeer|Oh Juna93|ChagiLu|ruriminhaha|Choco Bubble|Angel Deer|Guest|hunrinlu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku harus mencari tau segera tentang kebenaran ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.**_

.

.

.

Kini beberapa motor berbaris bersiap untuk memulai balapan. Luhan dan kyungsoo terus bersorak. Luhan mendukung kris dan tao sedangkan kyungsoo mendukung pacarnya.

Luhan menatap takjub saat motor tao memimpin. Dan motor sialbino ke2 seedangkan kris ke3.

"Kyaaaa! Sehunnn! Saranghae! Pallii!" Pekik yeoja diseberang jalan.

"Aish, dasar yeoja2 ribut" gerutu kyungsoo.

Motor2 pembalap sudah melintas kejalan luar, para penonton hanya menunggu kedatangan.

"Kita lihat siapa pemenangnya" gumam chanyeol ikut bersender disebelah luhan.

"Sepertinya pemenangnya kkamjong" ucap chen ikut bersender.

"Asal kau tau, tao membawa motornya sendiri kebengkelku. Ia benar-benar gila ingin menang" timpal chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit salah satu mobil mewah bermodif berwarna biru terparkir disebelah mobil kyungsoo.

"Balapannya sudah dimulai?"

"Suho hyung?"

"Aku ingin menonton anak itu? Sudah kelas 3 masih saja bermain disini" omel suho.

"Maksudmu kris hyung?" Tanya chen. Suho hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mereka datang!" Pekik yeoja2 entah siapa itu. Luhan terus berharap kris menang.

"Kaaaaaai! Chagiii! Sedikit lagi! Hwaitting!" Pekik yeoja diseberang sana.

"Cih? Ya! Aku yeojacingunya!" Pekik kyungsoo kesal. Walaupun hanya luhan chanyeol, chen dan suho yang mendengar karena suasana begitu ribut.

Terlihat 2 motor melaju seimbang. Ya, itu adalah motor kai dan sehun. Sedangkan dibelakang terdapat kris dan dibelangnya lagi berjarak tipis tao. Dan disusul motor-motor pembalap lain.

Peluit berbunyi tanda pertandingan telah usai. Kai, sehun, kris dan tao menjejerkan motor mereka didekat tempat kumpul biasa.

Braak!

Tao melempar helmnya kesal.

"Hey chagi, santai saja. Kau akan memenangkannya nanti" bujuk kris saat tao sudah meninggalkan lokasi. Luhan menatap gegenya itu heran.

"Jadi begitu kalau pasangan sedang marahan" gumam luhan tersenyum kecil.

Yap! Pemenangnya 2 orang sehun dan kai. Motor mereka tepat beriringan. Dan ke2 kris lalu disusul tao.

"Baby, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku?" Goda kai pada kyungsoo.

"Aku harus mengucapkan apa? Seperti yeoja2 itu?" Ucap kyungsoo malas. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pasangan itu.

.

.

.

Merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya luhan mencari kris.

"Kyungie? Kau melihat kris?" Tanya luhan pelan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Aniya, mungkin ia sedang membujuk tao" ucap kyungsoo langsung ditarik jongin entah kemana. Luhan sedikit menjauh dari mereka ia merasa tubuhnya mengigil apa karena cuaca dingin? Luhan duduk dipinggiran jalan, ia mencoba menghubungi kris tapi tidak diangkat. "Otokhe" gumamnya lemah

Kyungsoo melihat kesekitar mencari sosok sahabatnya.

"_**Dimana luhan"**_ benak kyugnsoo.

"Sehun-ah? Kau melihat dana?" Tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"Molla" jawab sehun malas.

"Otokhe, aku lupa kondisinya" gumam kyungsoo mencari luhan.

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya bingung. Sejak kapan kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan dana?

"Aku harus memperjelas semua ini" gumam sehun. Mencari dana.

Sehun berjalan kesekitar parkiran, tidak ada siapapun.

"Uuhuk! Uhuk! Ughh"

Sehun menatap yeoja yang bersender dibawah pohon. Suasana sangat gelap.

"Dana?" Panggil sehun. Luhan menatap sehun.

"Chuo.. Aku takut" gumam yeoja itu memeluk lututnya. Sehun menatap tidak percaya.

***flashback**

Sehun kecil tengah bermain ditaman kanak-kanak.

"Luhannie! Ini bubble tea untukmu" tawarnya pada yeoja bersurai cokelat madu yang tengah bermain ayunan itu.

"Gomawo sehunnie" ucapnya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Seorang anak lelaki tengah dibully dilapangan sepak bola.

BUGH!

"Ya! Siapa beraninya melempar bola padaku!" Pekik anak yang diduga ketua pembullyan.

"Eh? L-luhan?"

"Ya! Ini aku! Pergi kalian sebelum babak belur!" Pekik yeoja itu luhan.

"Aku tidak takut pada yeoja lemah sepertimu!" Tantang anak itu lagi. Luhan kesal langsung menendang bola kaki itu tepat diwajah jonghyun si ketua pembullyan.

"Huwaaa! Wajah ku!" Pekik namja itu menangis berlari mencari ibunya. Luhan menghampiri anak lelaki yang berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Sehunnie? Gwaenchana? Seharusnya kau melawan mereka" ucap luhan lembut memeluk sehun kecil.

"Mereka bilang kalau aku melawan, mereka akan menyakitimu. Aku takut" ucap sehun lagi.

"Ya! Mereka tidak bisa menyakiti lulu! Mereka saja lebih lemah" ucap luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sehunnie, mulai sekarang jangan mau menerima pukulan lagi. Kau harus terlihat kuat agar mereka tidak mengganggumu ne" ucap luhan menggandeng sehun pergi dari lapangan.

.

.

.

Luhan mengetahui fakta ia tidak akan keluar rumah lagi. Seharian ia bersembunyi disekolahnya.

Sehun yang kebetulan berada dirumah bibinya yang dekat dengan sekolahan melihat yeoja itu meringkuk dibawah pohon ditaman sekolahannya. Segera ia berlari memasuki sekolahannya memanjat pagar.

"Luhannie? Mengapa bisa disini?"

"Hiks .. Lulu tidak mau pulang. Nanti lulu tidak bisa keluar lagi. Lulu tidak mau sendirian" tangis yeoja mungil itu.

"Luluu, ayo pulang" bujuk sehun.

"Chuo .. Aku takut" gumam luhan memeluk lututnya.

***flashback end**

Sehun menatap dana yang tengah memeluk lututnya takut.

"Kau! Luhan kan?" Ucap sehun memegang kedua bahu yeoja yang tengah meringkuk takut. Luhan menatap sehun, dipegangnya tangan sehun.

"Tolong aku" lirihnya dan akhirnya luhan pun pingsan.

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

"Tolong aku" lirihnya. Astaga? Apa yang terjadi.

"Yaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan padanyaaaaaa!" Pekik suara kyungsoo astaga sejak kapan ia bisa berteriak.

"Luhannie? Gwaenchana?aigoo .. Fisiknya lemah akhir-akhir ini, jongie gendong dia bawa kemobilku" ucap kyungsoo panik. Segera aku mengikuti mobil kyungsoo. Apa yang terjadi? Luhan? Dana? Siapa sebenarnya dia! Mengapa kyungsoo memanggil dana dengan nama luhan. Dan mengapa aku merasa dana saat ini adalah luhan. Kami telah sampai dimansion kris.

Segera aku menghampiri mobil kyungsoo dan membukanya.

"Biar aku menggendongnya" ucapku mengendong tubuh yeoja yang entah aku tidak tau siapa dirinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar berbeda.

Praang!

Terdengar suara gelas jatuh. Sejenak kami memperhatian dapur yang kami lewati tapi tidak ada siapa-pun.

"Naik disini, disini kamarnya" ucap kyungsoo membuka kamar. Dipintunya bergambar rusa bertuliskan 'xiaolu'

Dan sejak kapan dana menyukai hello kitty? Aku masih ingat waktu taman kanak2 luhan sangat suka apapun bernuansa pink dan juga hello kitty.

"Disini, letakan disini" ucap kyungsoo.

"Kalian jaga disini, aku akan memanggil dokter tiffani dulu" ucap kyungsoo keluar kamarnya.

"Mwoya" gumam jongin duduk disofa kamar ini. Sejenak aku terdiam memandangi kamarnya yang berlukiskan hello kitty. Aku menghampiri meja belajarnya. Disana ada beberapa foto yang kuyakini saat ia berada disekolahan, ada ia bersama kris hyung dan juga kyungsoo. Kulihat buku catatannya. Eh? Ada foto lagi?

Ehh?

Ada dua yeoja berwajah sama tersenyum dengan warna rambut berbeda?

Dipinggirnya bertuliskan **'saranghae, nae twins'**

H-hoksi?

Kini kami berkumpul disofa kamar luhan atau dana.

Seorang yeoja cantik berjas dokter menghampiri kami, lebih tepaatnya kyungsoo.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa sampai seperti ini hmm" ucap dokter itu melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku tidak tau, tadi aku lupa ia sendirian. Dari tadi ia mencari kris. Kukira ia akan baik-baik saja" lirih kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana, tadi ia hanya depresi ringan kyungie. Mungkin karena udara yang dingin memicu rasa kesepiannya, dan merasa ditinggalkan" jelas tiffani uisanim.

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"Hmm, aku sudah memberi obat penenang. Mungkin setelah bangun ia akan menangis dan ketakutan. Kuharap kau dan kris nanti ada disampingnya. Dan juga ini obat tambahan untuk satu minggu kedepan ne" ucap tiffani uisanim lagi.

Sebenarnya luhan sakit apa?

"Tapi kenapa ia jadi sampai tertekan seperti ini kyung? Minggu ini ia tidak hadir dalam konsultasi.." Gumam tiffani uisanim duduk ditepi ranjang luhan.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa mengingatkannya. Ia baru saja ditinggalkan dana" lirih kyungsoo. Benar ternyata duga'anku.

"Mwo? Kau serius? Tolong perhatikan lagi keadaannya. Kalau bisa ia jangan terlalu lama sendiri ne. Itu akan berakibat fatal nantinya" saran dokter itu lagi. Aku terus memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Lalu kris datang terburu-buru.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ucapnya langsung kearah luhan.

"Kris, bisa kita bicara diluar. Aku akan menjelaskannya" ucap dokter tiffani keluar kamar bersama kris.

"I-ini salahku" lirih tao didepan tempat tidur luhan. Dan kyungsoo yang menenangkannya. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku disofa. Mencoba menyerap kejadian hari ini.

"Hoaahh .. Aku juga bingung hun" ucap namja hitam disampingku -_-'

"Jadi dana itu luhan? dan luhan itu sahabat kyungsoo" ucap kai lagi.

"Kau tidak tau tentangnya? Bukankah kyungsoo sahabat luhan?" Tanyaku.

"Molla, ia pernah mengatakan padaku punya sahabat, ia setiap bulan sekali mengunjunginya. Mungkin itu luhan. Aigoo apa anak itu gila" gumam kai.

.

.

.

PLETAK!

"Appo!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala kai kesal.

"Ya! Chagi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekiknya kesal.

"Kau mengatainya gila eoh?bayangkan dirimu 11 tahun terkurung dirumah tanpa tau dunia luar! Apa kau akan tetap biasa saja seperti ini!" Omel kyungsoo kesal. Ia menatap sehun sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" Ucapnya dingin.

"A-aku menemani kalian" sehun salah tingkah.

"Jadi kau sudah tau semua ini?" Ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"I-ia"

"Pura-pura tidak tau!" Ucapnya dingin.

"Kenapa?" Sehun berseru tak kalah dingin.

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya? Sudahlah oh sehun, aku tau kau tidak peduli. Jadi jangan mengganggunya nanti disekolah" ucap kyungsoo.

"Dan juga kau kkamjong! Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengannya baik-baik. Jadi saat ini kau juga pura-pura tidak tau"

"Sirheo!"

.

.

.

"Kalian bisa pulang, aku akan menjaganya sampai bangun. Pulanglah" kris dengan tampang kacau didepan pintu. Yang lain saling menatap bingung.

"Aku akan menemaninya" kyungsoo duduk ditepi ranjang luhan.

"Tidak perlu, besok pagi kalian bisa kesini lagi kalau benar-benar khawatir. Aku sudah merundingkan tadi dengan dokternya"

Kyungsoo sedikit kesal dengan jawaban kris. Tapi ia mengalah dan pulang bersama jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan masih disini?" Ucap kris dingin.

"Anyi, aku juga akan pergi" balas sehun, jangan lupakan poker face nya.

"Kau tidak macam2 kan dengannya tadi?" Gumam kris mendekati sehun.

"Hyung! Mana mungkin. Astaga, tenang saja"

"Hahaa, araseo. Akhir2 ini aku sedikit stress. Baiklah. Dan .. Terimakasih sudah menemukannya"

"Hmm, anytime"

"Dan pa-"

"Jangan bilang kau juga akan mengusirku?" Tao menatap kris kesal.

"I'm sorry my little panda, tapi keadaan sedang rumit. Bisa kau pergi? Hmm" bujuk kris lembut. Tao menatap namja itu dalam, lalu mengecup singkat bibir kris.

"Baiklah sayang, aku pergi"

"Hmm, jangan ngebut baby"

"taruhan berapa menit aku dijalan?" Seringai tao. Kris memasang wajah horror.

"Hhmhhiihi baiklah, aku akan menelponmu bila sampai"

Kris menatap gadisnya berjalan santai. Ia terdiam didepan jendela kamar luhan memandang motor tao yang melaju keluar mansionnya. Dialihkan pandangannya lagi pada yeoja yang terbaring lemah.

"Maafkan aku lu, ini kesalahanku" lirih kris menggenggam tangan luhan.

.

.

.

Siluet tubuh profesional bagi yeoja berdiri diambang pintu kamar itu.

Ia menatap tubuh adiknya yang bergerak gelisah. Didekatinya tubuh ituu.

"hhhhengghh" tubuh yeoja itu bergoncang. Mimpi buruk?

"Sshht shh, aku disini sayang" bisiknya lembut ditelinga adiknya. Beberapa saat yeoja yang terbaring itu membuka matanya kaget.

"D-da-"

"Sstt" dana menunjuk lelaki yang tidur melungkupkan wajahnya ditempat tidur. Luhan mengikuti pandangan itu.

Dana memengang kedua tangan luhan yang bergetar dan menuntunnya keluar kamar. Dana memilih masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang menyediakan sofa hangat dan perapian yang indah. Didudukannya luhan disofa maroon itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan cokelat hangat dulu sayang" ucapnya lembut mengelus rambut luhan sayang. Luhan masih terbalut selimut putih.

Dana datang dengan 2 gelas cokelat hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul itu.

Luhan memandangi kembarannya penuh arti, air matanya terjatuh perlahan.

"Sshht, jangan menangis aku ada disini. Maafkan aku" lirihnya memeluk adiknya sayang.

"Hiks .. Hiks .. Aku .. Aku merindukanmu. Hiks .. Kau kemana saja"

"Maafkan aku lu, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu" dana terus mengusap surai luhan lembut mencoba menenangkan adik kembarnya.

"Luhan .. Saat ini appa berniat menjodohkanku dengan namja asal rusia yang ughh .. Aku tidak menyukainya" dana berbicara lembut dan pelan agar luhan dapat mencerna perkataannya.

"Aku akan keluar negeri dengan identitasmu lu .. Bersama namja yang mencintaiku tulus" ucap dana lagi memandang luhan. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Namanya song mino lu, dia tampan. Kami berteman sejak dulu. Yaah dulu aku hanya menganggapnya teman dan menolak cintanya dan malah mengejar-ngejar sehun" dana terkekeh pelan. Luhan mulai stabil mendengarkan dana dengan nyaman. Mereka duduk bersila berhadapan disofa hangat sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Mino selalu membantuku, apapun yang ingin aku lakukaan selalu didukungnya termaksud mengejar-ngejar namja albinomu itu"

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Ehmm .. Namja albino? Maksudmu sehun?"

"Hmm! Kalian nampak seperti anjing dan kucing disekolah! Kau pikir aaku tidak memperhatikanmu eoh! Hihii .. Sepertinya sehun menyukaimu pabooya"

"Ne? Iishh aku membencinya!" Pekik luhan kesal.

"Benci bisa jadi cinta"

"Eihh! Sudahlah .. Lalu ttg mino tadii?"

"Ah benar, mino hanya hidup dengan hyungnya yg bernama minho, mungkin tadi ia kesekolahan kan? Dia orang yang baik, awalnya ia salah sangka. Dan dia bilang mengenalmu. Mereka tidak hidup bergelimang harta seperti kita. Tapi menurutku mino golongan menenang ia juga tidak miskin. Dia kaya, kakaknya memiliki perusahaan mainan dilondon" dana mengangguk lucu mengingat mino.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Iya! Papa melarang hubunganku dengannya lu .. Karena itu aku sudah merencanakan untuk kabur keamerika dikota kecil yang tidak akan ditemukan papa. Hmm ... Aku akan menjadi sukses disana bersama mino nanti. Hmm aku akan kuliah disana nanti. Mungkin aku akan memberimu kabar setelah disana"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dengan senyuman, tapi wajahnya kembali murung. Dan menatap bingung luhan.

"Lu-"

"Itu artinya kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Hey! Kita akan bertemu lagi bodoh. Hmm .. Nanti kalau papa sudah merestui hubunganku dan mino. Jadi .. Mari kita berpisah sementara"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Gimana ? semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Author rada kesal denganchapter ini. Padahal author sudah bikin lebih panjang dari pada ini dan ternyata pas ngetik laptop keburu mati dan gak kesave! Author frustasiii! Author gak tahan kalo gini teruss! Sehunnn cium akuuuu!**

**Huuuhhh …..**

**Tapi author bakal usaha'in dichapter depan akan banyak hunhannya dan ntar bakal lebih panjang. Dan author juga senang banget dichapter ini reader + reviewernya meningkat. Jeongmal gomawo**

**Annyeong!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Don't forget for review!**


End file.
